Luftschlösser
by Beenie
Summary: Inspiriert von einigen supersüßen Kids-Stories hier, habe ich meine eigene Version vom ersten Treffen zwischen House und einem seiner noch minderjährigen Fellowstudents geschrieben. Es ist natürlich Chase, denn der war als Kind echt putzig. Fluff, AU, AT.
1. Chapter 1

**Luftschlösser**

Der Jumbo Jet, die _Boeing_, war klimatisiert, was anfangs großartig gewesen war. Mittlerweile hasste er es. Alles war einfach schrecklich. Die Kälte, die Enge mit den vielen Menschen, das lange Sitzen, das fade Essen aus zugeschweißten Pappschachteln, die Dad ihm öffnen musste, als sei er drei Jahre alt, und sich dabei in den Finger schnitt und fluchte, als sei die Verpackung seine Schuld. Am liebsten wäre er sowieso zuhause geblieben. Mum brauchte ihn. Aber Dad behauptete, dass er sie störe und sie Ruhe jetzt nötiger hatte als ihn, um wieder gesund zu werden.

Einen Tag vor dem Flug hatte Dad sie fortgebracht. Auf Kur, wie er sagte. Mum hatte beim Abschied geweint. Ihre Tränen hatten es ihm schwer gemacht, sie zu verlassen, obwohl sie beteuert hatte, wie sehr sie sich für ihn freue und wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Kinder waren bei Kuraufenthalten für Erwachsene nicht willkommen, hatte Dad gesagt.

Er fühlte sich auch nicht willkommen bei dem Mann, den er Dad nannte und der im Grunde ein Fremder für ihn war. Mit Mum wäre es lustig gewesen, eine Reise zu machen. Nicht mit _ihm, _den erkaum sah und der sich unbehaglich fühlte, wenn er mehr als zwei Worte mit ihm wechseln musste. Dabei könnte es so aufregend sein. Seine erste Reise über das Meer. Zwei Meere, um genau zu sein. Den Pazifik und den Atlantik. Dort lag Paris in Frankreich. Mit dem Eiffelturm. Die Weltkarte hatte er so lange studiert, bis er die Flugroute auswendig kannte. Französisch lernte er erst seit einem Jahr in der High School, aber die Vorstellung, eine fremde Sprache praktisch anzuwenden, hatte etwas Erregendes, und er war fest entschlossen, es zu probieren.

Den ersten Zwischenstopp hatte er verschlafen, was er sehr bedauerte. Der war nämlich auf Hawaii gewesen. Hawaii, wo es Blumenkränze um den Hals für die Besucher gab, Ukulelenklänge und Hulamädchen, die dazu tanzten. Er hatte unbedingt wach bleiben wollen und es Dad gesagt, dass er ihn weckte, falls er die Landung verpasste, aber der hatte ihn schlafen lassen. Weil schlafende Kinder am wenigsten Ärger machten.

Er war empört gewesen, weil er sein Versprechen nicht eingehalten hatte, aber vor allem traurig. Wo er doch gewusst hatte, dass er so gerne Hawaii gesehen hätte.

Wenigstens der Eiffelturm würde ihm nicht entgehen. Wenn Dad einen guten Tag hatte und nicht zu beschäftigt war auf dem Kongress (er war immerhin ein berühmter Arzt), würde er ihn dorthin mitnehmen, das hatte er gesagt. Er dachte an seine neue Kamera im Handgepäck und hätte plötzlich gern nachgesehen, ob sie noch da war. Aber Dad würde das albern finden.

Einige Passagiere, die während des ersten Stopps draußen gewesen waren, trugen immer noch stolz die Farbenpracht der Insel im Haar und um den Hals, und er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, wie einer, der geächtet war, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, ein Souvenir zu ergattern. Wäre er mutig gewesen, hätte er jemanden gebeten, ihm einen Kranz zu schenken, um damit vor seinen Freunden zu prahlen.

Aber abgesehen davon, dass er viel zu schüchtern war, um Fremde um einen Gefallen zu bitten, hätte Dad sich für ihn geschämt und ihn anschließend tüchtig ausgeschimpft. Es war fast so, als wüsste er nicht, wie man anders mit Kindern kommunizierte.

Mum schimpfte nie. Oder selten. Außerdem schimpfte sie anders als Dad. So, dass man es wusste. Sie veränderte die Stimme. Dad nicht, was das Schimpfen noch schlimmer machte. Bei Dad war man sich nie sicher, ob er tadelte, lobte oder zornig war. Er klang immer gleich. Gleichgültig. Als wäre ihm alles egal.

Eine ältere Frau hinter seinem Sitz tippte ihm auf die Schulter, und er fuhr herum. „Das ist mal ein braver Junge. Sitzt stundenlang da und sagt keinen Ton. Da ist mal eine kleine Belohnung fällig, oder?"

Sie reichte ihm ein Bonbon, das er mit einem höflichen _Danke, Ma'am_ entgegennahm und in den Mund steckte. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst. Wenn er Glück hatte, war es Pfefferminzgeschmack, der über das Durstgefühl hinweghelfen würde. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte es nichts mehr zu trinken gegeben.

Hinter seinem Buch aufschauend warf Dad ihm einen rügenden Blick zu. Als die Lady Richtung Toilette verschwand, ließ er es auf den Schoß sinken. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es.

„Hat Mum dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nichts von Fremden annimmt?"

Er spuckte das Bonbon diskret in seine Handfläche und wickelte es sorgsam in das Papier ein. Es war ohnehin mit Füllung, und die Sorte mochte er nicht.

Da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als entweder den Film zu schauen (der für Jungs in seinem Alter zu kompliziert war, sagte Dad und konfiszierte die Kopfhörer – alles war zu kompliziert und ungeeignet für ihn) oder zu schlafen, rollte er sich auf dem Sitz zusammen, den Blick zum Fenster, aus dem er die Wolkendecke unter ihnen betrachten konnte. Der Ausblick wurde derart eintönig, dass er bald wieder einschlief. Vorher überzeugte er sich doch noch einmal, dass der Fotoapparat nicht gestohlen worden war und machte ein Wolkenfoto, das Dad als Verschwendung von Filmmaterial verunglimpfte.

In Los Angeles, wo der Tag gerade zu Ende ging, war er zu müde für eine kleine Sightseeingtour. Überdies schmollte er immer noch wegen Hawaii, als Dad ihn fragte, ob sie rausgehen und sich die Füße vertreten wollten und dabei vielleicht einen Baseballspieler der Lakers oder einen Hollywoodstar auf der Straße trafen.

Er rieb sich die Augen mit den Fäusten. Beides lockte ihn nicht sonderlich. Australischer Football war nicht populär in den USA, und Fernsehen schaute er nur gemeinsam mit Mum, die alte Schmachtfetzen liebte. Er bezweifelte, dass Gregory Peck oder Audrey Hepburn noch am Leben waren. Und falls doch, traf man sie bestimmt nicht hier auf dem Airport. Oder sie waren so uralt, dass man sie gar nicht mehr erkannte. Und andere Schauspieler – neue – würde er überhaupt nicht bemerken. Mum mochte die Klassiker oder heimische Daily Soaps.

Als er an Mum dachte, kamen ihm jäh die Tränen, und er blinzelte sie weg. Der Mann – sein Vater - der vor seinem Sitz in die Hocke gegangen war, seufzte auf, sah verstohlen nach links und rechts über den Korridor und nickte einer Frau zu, die besorgt stehen geblieben war und den Verkehr aufhielt. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sein Sohn Heimweh hatte. Ihm selbst übrigens auch.

Sein Ton, mit einem harten Akzent, der seine tschechische Herkunft offenbarte, klang tatsächlich eine Spur ungehalten.

„Ich hätte dich nicht mitgenommen, wenn Mama nicht so krank wäre, das kannst du mir glauben. Hör zu, Sportsfreund. Es sind doch nur fünf Tage, danach kannst du zu Tante Amy oder zu diesem wilden Protestanten ... Daniel heißt er? Da bist du immer gern, oder? Bis dahin sei ein bisschen neugierig. Du bist doch ein großer Junge, auf den die Welt wartet. Mach mir keine Schande, hm?" Er zwickte ihn in die Wange. Eine seltene Geste, die zwar wehtat, weil Dad zu fest kniff, ihn aber irgendwie stolz machte und den Impuls unterdrücken ließ, die Hand auf die gereizte Stelle zu legen.

„Und jetzt hör auf zu heulen. Wie soll das denn erst werden, wenn du ins Internat kommst?"

Den drohenden Internatsbesuch hatte er verdrängt, wenngleich er seit dem Beschluss der Eltern, ihn fortzuschicken, jeden Abend vorm Einschlafen daran gedacht hatte und der wie ein Alptraum über seinem Bett hing. Keiner hatte ihn gefragt, ob er dorthin wollte. Wie stellte sich Dad das überhaupt vor? Er war ja kaum zuhause, reiste berufsbedingt in der Weltgeschichte umher und überließ Mum sich selbst, die Tabletten schluckte, nicht mehr aus dem Haus ging, aus Einsamkeit zuviel trank und weinte, wenn sie glaubte, er würde längst in seinem Zimmer schlafen.

Jemand musste auf sie aufpassen und für sie sorgen; ihr zeigen, dass sie jemand lieb hatte, und da Dad es nicht konnte, hatte er diese Aufgabe übernommen. Er fand, dass er es ganz gut machte. Und er liebte seine Mutter – der Gedanke, sie allein zu lassen, war ihm unerträglich.

„Ich will da nicht hin", erwiderte er aufmüpfig, obwohl er wusste, dass jede Debatte darüber sofort im Keim erstickt wurde. „Was soll dann aus Mum werden?"

„Keine Diskussion, Robert. Deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig. Du wirst diese Schule besuchen wie sich das für einen Akademikersohn gehört. Ich hab sämtliche Beziehungen spielen lassen, damit du dort in zwei Jahren einen Platz bekommst. Das ist eine Ehre für dich. Nur die Besten gehen dorthin."

Woher wollte er denn wissen, dass er zu den Besten gehörte? Seine schulischen Leistungen waren ganz in Ordnung, doch seit dem Wechsel auf die High School musste er sich mehr anstrengen als früher, besonders in Mathematik und Chemie. Und auf gute Noten im Sport oder Religion legte Dad nicht allzu viel Wert. Nach seiner Vorstellung sollte er Mediziner werden, und der brauchte weder schnelle Beine noch göttlichen Beistand. Was ihn selbst betraf, so träumte er von einer Karriere als Profisportler.

Dad würde ihn verständnislos anschauen, aber in letzter Zeit war sogar der Wunsch in ihm gereift, Priester zu werden. Er mochte Father Christopher von der Sonntagsschule, die er seit der Erstkommunion regelmäßig besuchte. Auf jede noch so vertrackte Frage hatte der Geistliche eine Antwort parat und war immer da, wenn man Probleme hatte. So allwissend und geduldig fast wie der Herrgott selber. Das schien ihm ein erstrebenswertes Ziel zu sein, falls ihm beim Profisportler irgendwas dazwischenkam. Verletzungen waren da schließlich an der Tagesordnung. Falls es ihn schlimmer erwischte, war es besser, mit einem zweiten Standbein vorzusorgen.

Zeit zum Spielen blieb ihm kaum noch. Vor kurzem war Mum am helllichten Tag die Treppe heruntergefallen, und er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, weil er erst am späten Nachmittag vom Strand zurückgekommen war und den Notdienst hatte benachrichtigen müssen, der sie mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ins Krankenhaus gebracht und zwei Tage zur Beobachtung dabehalten hatte. Was für sie furchtbar gewesen sein musste.

Seitdem rief er jede halbe Stunde daheim an, wenn er unterwegs war, oft allein mit dem Rad oder dem Skateboard. Freunde hatte er ohnehin nicht viele, aber durch seine familiäre Ausnahmesituation verscherzte er es sich mit dem Großteil der wenigen, die ihm geblieben waren. Sie nach Hause einzuladen, war tabu, und er selbst erhielt nicht viele Einladungen, nachdem sich herumgesprochen hatte, was für ein Sonderling er war. Mum konnte ihm keine coolen Klamotten kaufen, und so trug er das, was erschwinglich, aber keineswegs modisch war. Und Dad hielt es für dekadent, zerrissene Hosen für hundert Dollar zu erwerben, aus denen er in spätestens einem Jahr herausgewachsen sein würde. Dabei hatte er den Eindruck, in den letzten Jahren keinen Zentimeter gutgemacht zu haben.

Eigentlich war es ihm einerlei, was er trug; als Junge setzte er andere Prioritäten vor die äußere Erscheinung. Aber ein modisches Outfit hätte ihm geholfen, anerkannt zu werden im Klassenverband, in dem er allein schon durch seine Statur unangenehm auffiel – er war der bei weitem Kleinste und Schmächtigste seiner Altersgruppe. Eine Tatsache, die ihm zu schaffen machte und die er durch sportliche Aktivität kompensierte in der Hoffnung, dadurch größer und schwerer zu werden.

Und dann gab es da Susan, die im Chor hinter ihm stand und so ganz anders war als andere Mädchen. Nicht so zickig und zimperlich und eine ziemlich gute Läuferin beim Volleyball.

Aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, nicht so, wie er es beabsichtigte.

„Robert? Hörst du mir zu?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte er. „Darf ich Musik hören?"

Er nickte gnädig, und der kleine Robert schaltete seinen Walkman ein, während sich Dr. Rowan Chase ein wenig Bewegung gönnte, indem er durch den Duty-Free-Shop bummelte und eine Zigarette rauchte. Nicht ohne ihn zuvor ermahnt zu haben, den Airbus ja nicht zu verlassen. Obwohl er es hoch und heilig beteuerte, sah er ihn am Ausgang mit einer Flugbegleiterin sprechen und ihr einen Geldschein zustecken als Anreiz, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Als ob er noch ein Kindermädchen bräuchte! Mürrisch pustete er sich das Haar aus der Stirn und streckte die Beine über den momentan freien Vordersitz, um seinen Körper angespannt in die Horizontale zu stemmen. Seine protestierenden Glieder waren vom vielen Sitzen schon ganz taub und steif, aber er war einfach zu müde, um umherzulaufen und beließ es bei der Dehnübung. Da es dunkel war, würde er sowieso nichts sehen, was ihn interessierte. Erst recht nicht Gregory Peck und Audrey Hepburn.

Seufzend plumpste er auf den Sitz zurück und stieß sich gemein das Steißbein. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass er aufkeuchte und nur mit Mühe die automatisch aufsteigenden Tränen verbiss. Gerade rechtzeitig. Da kehrte Dad zurück. Er hatte eine Zeitung gekauft und eine Dose Bier. Er hatte gehofft, dass er ihm etwas mitgebracht hätte. Ein Soda oder irgendetwas typisch Amerikanisches. Einen Cowboyhut vielleicht.

„Ich hab auch Durst", murmelte er, als Dad die Dose öffnete. Seine Kehle brannte.

Mit erstauntem Blick wandte Dad sich ihm zu.

„Entschuldige. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht."

Reuig ließ er ihn das Bier kosten, das bitter schmeckte und ihm Übelkeit verursachte. Wie brachten Erwachsene nur eine ganze Dose davon runter? Aber er hatte einen solchen Durst, dass er mit Todesverachtung die halbe leerte.

„He! Langsam, junger Mann, eigentlich musst du damit noch ein paar Jahre warten. Bestimmt kommt bald der Bordservice", tröstete Dad und tätschelte ihn ein wenig unbeholfen. Es war ihm jetzt doch unangenehm, dass er die Bedürfnisse seines eigenen Sohnes vergessen hatte.

Sein Kopf schwirrte, er konnte ihn nicht mehr gerade halten. Wie etwas, das nicht zu ihm gehörte, schwankte er auf seinem Hals herum. Beängstigend war das. Kläglich ließ er sich gegen das Polster sinken. Die Übelkeit wich einer bleiernen Müdigkeit. Hatte Dad irgendwas in das Bier gemischt? Oder war er besoffen? Von dem bisschen Alkohol? Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er hörte Dad neben sich schnauben.

„Wenn das deine Mutter wüsste", knurrte er. „Du fängst schon an wie sie. Erzähl das bloß nicht ..."

Wem er es nicht erzählen durfte, würde für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn seine Ohren verschlossen sich auf unerklärliche Weise. Mit flatternden Lidern sackte er zur Seite und war gleich darauf weg.

oOo

„Robert!"

Ein zunächst zaghaftes, dann kräftigeres Schütteln an seiner Schulter riss ihn aus unruhigen Träumen. Die Turbinen des Flugzeugs dröhnten. Das Neonlicht blendete ihn, als er vorsichtig die Augen aufschlug und im ersten Moment intuitiv nach dem Arm seines Vaters griff. Leute mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern flanierten vorbei, packten ihre Taschen aus den Ablagen über den Sitzen und verbreiteten eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung.

Die Hand, die seine umschloss, fühlte sich inmitten der Hektik ermutigend vertraut und doch fremd an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je angefasst zu haben. „Wir sind da", informierte ihn Dad und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln. „Am Flughafen Charles de Gaulle in Paris. Hast du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen oder soll ich dich tragen?"

Erleichtert, dass Dad seinen Ausrutscher ungewohnt humorvoll nahm, versuchte er zurückzulächeln. „Es geht schon."

Die Vorstellung, als Elfjähriger getragen zu werden, hatte etwas Demütigendes. Aber in seinem Zustand auch etwas Verführerisches. Seine Knie schienen aus Gummi zu bestehen, und er war auf Dads Führung angewiesen, weil er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, in welche Richtung er sich wenden sollte, um den Ausgang zu erreichen.

Es war schon wieder Nacht. Wie ein Schlafwandler lavierte er an der Seite des riesigen Mannes, der routiniert die Koffer abholte, sie beide durch den Zoll schleuste, der hier _Douane_ hieß. Ein Herr in Uniform strich ihm übers Haar, ohne dass er ihn darum gebeten hätte.

„Da ist aber einer müde", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der noch exotischer und schroffer klang als Dads, obwohl es nett gemeint war. Der war inzwischen wieder in seine seelenlose Einsilbigkeit verfallen, vergewisserte sich lediglich hin und wieder, dass Robert seinen Mantel nicht losgelassen hatte; wegen des Gepäcks hatte er keine Hand frei. Dabei war sein Blick alles andere als wohlwollend.

Er kam sich wieder wie der Störenfried vor, der er war. Mum hatte Dad mit ihren neuen Eskapaden einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, denn ursprünglich hatte er ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen. Auf geschäftlichen Reisen waren Kinder hinderlich. Robert fragte sich, wann sie für Dad mal nicht hinderlich waren.

Doch Ausweichstationen kamen nicht in Frage: Tante Amy war krank, Freund Daniel mit den Eltern über die Ferien nach Singapur verreist. Was Dad stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Allerdings sagte er nie, was er dachte. Mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die genauso gut Ärger sein konnte, hatte er sich entschlossen, sein lästiges Anhängsel wohl oder übel mit über den Erdball zu schleifen.

Europa, Frankreich war anders als Oz. Selbst in der Nacht herrschte außerhalb des Flughafens fieberhafte Betriebsamkeit und steckte jeden an, der sich in diesem Kosmos aufhielt. Dad hatte Mühe, ein Taxi zu bekommen, was Robert erstaunte. Sonst gelang ihm alles auf Anhieb.

Endlich hielt eines an. In der Landessprache nannte Dad die Adresse des Hotels in der Innenstadt, wo auch der medizinische Kongress stattfand. Der etwas eigenartig riechende Fahrer studierte grinsend den Zettel mit der Heimatadresse am Koffer und sagte etwas, das er nicht verstand, bis ihm aufging, dass er ihn angesprochen hatte.

„_Mon fils_", erklärte Dad ungeduldig, während er mit dem Chauffeur das Gepäck in den Kofferraum wuchtete. „_Il est fatigué. Alors, faites votre travail et allez à l'Hôtel!"_

„You nice surfin' Aussie boy", sagte der Fahrer in gebrochenem Englisch zu ihm, und er versteckte sich hinter Dads breitem Rücken, bevor der Kerl ihm wie der Zollbeamte mit dicken Wurstfingern ungeniert übers Haar zausen konnte.

Von der nächtlichen Fassade des Hotels an der Place Vendôme sah er nicht viel, doch die Inneneinrichtung beeindruckte ihn. Das Zimmer war ungefähr so groß wie die Hälfte der Wohnfläche ihres Hauses oder noch größer. Die Möbel sahen alt und teuer aus, und selbst im Badezimmer, dessen Wanne mit einer altmodischen, vergoldeten Armatur ausgestattet war, schwebte ein monströser Kronleuchter von der Decke. Als würden dort normalerweise Queen Victoria und Prince Albert verkehren, von denen er im Geschichtsunterricht gehört hatte.

„Die sind schon lange tot", korrigierte Dad, als er ihm seine Begeisterung mitteilte. Das wusste er natürlich. Aber es sah doch wirklich so aus. „Es gibt ein Schwimmbad im Hotel. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du morgen schwimmen gehen."

„Oh!" sagte er und klatschte in die Hände. Einen Moment lang vergaß er die Scheu vor seinem Vater, den er am liebsten umarmt hätte für das Angebot, es aber doch nicht wagte und sich stattdessen auf ein Herumzappeln beschränkte, um seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Wirklich? Gehst du auch?"

„Mein lieber Junge. Dafür werde ich keine Zeit haben. Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten. Und jetzt zieh deinen Pyjama an und geh dir die Zähne putzen, bevor du im Stehen einschläfst."

Er versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wie ein Großer allein etwas unternehmen, war schließlich auch ganz schön. Nebenbei war es sehr erhebend, dass Dad ihm zutraute, ohne ihn zurechtzukommen.

„Mum würde es hier gefallen", meinte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Schade, dass sie nicht hier ist. Ich muss morgen Fotos machen und ihr schreiben."

Noch bevor sein Kopf das mit kühlem Damast bezogene Kissen berührt hatte, war er trotz der Aufregung der vergangenen Tage eingeschlafen.

Sonnenstrahlen schlüpften durch einen Spalt der schweren, geblümten Vorhänge und kitzelten seine Lider. Von der Straße schallte der Lärm des Berufsverkehrs herauf.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, überwältigte ihn ein Gefühl des Verlassenseins, das sich nicht legen wollte. Krampfhaft umklammerte er seinen Teddy, das einzige, das ihm vertraut vorkam, während er an die Decke starrte. Er hatte mit sich gerungen, ob er das abgeliebte Plüschtier einpacken sollte und sich dagegen entschieden. Große Jungen kuschelten nicht mehr mit Spielzeug. Doch als er den Koffer aufgeklappt hatte heute Nacht, war es zuoberst auf seinen Sachen gelegen. Mum hatte es heimlich hineingelegt, weil sie wusste, dass Tony ein Stückchen Heimat in der Fremde bedeutete. Jetzt war er froh darum. Ein bisschen klein durfte er schließlich noch sein, besonders jetzt, wo er sich so entwurzelt fühlte.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu rekapitulieren, wo er war und dass sein Vater hier einer wichtigen Tagung beiwohnte. Wehmütig dachte er an Mum, die jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Welt auf ihn wartete. Unwillig wischte er die Tränen des Heimwehs fort. Es gab überhaupt nichts zum Heulen. Er würde viel zu erzählen haben, wenn er wieder bei ihr war.

Dad hatte recht: ein bisschen Neugier hatte noch keinem geschadet. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, die Stadt zu mögen. Gestern hatte sie sich von einer lauten Seite gezeigt, und auch heute schien es nicht viel anders zu sein.

In dem Vorort von Melbourne, wo sie lebten, war es dagegen geradezu beschaulich, obwohl die Stadt ganz sicher nicht klein war. Plötzlich kam er sich vor wie auf dem Mars. Oder als habe man ihn an einem unauffindbaren Ort ausgesetzt, um ihn loszuwerden. So wie die böse Stiefmutter Hänsel und Gretel in den Wald schickt.

Auf dem Nachttisch fand er einen Zettel, auf dem in säuberlichen Handschrift stand, dass nach seinem Schwimmbadbesuch das Frühstück im Speisesaal für ihn gerichtet sei und eine Mademoiselle Chantal, die im Hotel Zimmermädchen war, auf ihn aufpassen würde.

Was? Er sollte den ganzen Tag unter Aufsicht im Hotel vertrödeln? Dafür war er nicht mitgeflogen. Nicht dass er erwartet hatte, dass Dad sich rund um die Uhr mit ihm befasste – es hätte ihm genügt, während des Kongresses einfach bei ihm zu sein und danach vielleicht zur Belohnung gemeinsam ein bisschen Paris erkunden - aber eine Angestellte als Gouvernante zu verpflichten, war beinahe eine Beleidigung. Quengelig oder unvorsichtig war er nicht. Als Einzelkind war er es gewöhnt, sich selbst eine gute Unterhaltung zu sein. So gut sollte Dad ihn doch kennen.

An seiner Unterlippe nagend schaute er grübelnd aus dem Fenster. Die Place Vendôme war eine weltbekannte Geschäftsmeile, hatte Dad gesagt. Was er bestätigt fand. Scharen von Autos flitzten kreuz und quer vor dem Platz umher, hupten einander an, obwohl keiner von ihnen die Verkehrsregeln beachtete. Selbst rote Ampeln wurden einfach ignoriert. Und die bedeuteten doch wohl dasselbe wie daheim in Australien.

Langsam reifte ein Plan in seinem Gehirn. Er würde nicht schwimmen gehen und sich auch nicht das Frühstück servieren lassen und danach unter den Argusaugen eines Zimmermädchens in der Suite mit seinem Gameboy spielen, bis Dad wiederkam. Er würde ihm beweisen, dass er kein Baby mehr war.

Keiner achtete auf ihn, als er mit seinem Rucksack flotten Schrittes das Foyer zum Ausgang durchquerte. Der Portier war an der Rezeption mit einem eintreffenden Gast beschäftigt und hätte ihn vermutlich ohnehin nicht aufgehalten. Er kam sich sehr erwachsen vor.

Nachdem er den Platz mit der Säule (Obelisk hieß das, und hatte irgendetwas mit dem französischen Kaiser Napoleon zu tun) hinter sich gelassen hatte, stieg Beklommenheit in ihm hoch. Teil des Gewimmels zu sein war nicht mehr so amüsant wie es aus der Distanz zu beobachten.

Er suchte eine Stelle, an der er es riskieren konnte, die vielbefahrene Straße zu passieren und verzweifelte fast dabei. Er musste auf die andere Seite, denn dort lagen Geschäfte und Bistros, und er hatte Hunger. In einem der Cafés würde er ganz mondän wie ein richtiger Franzose frühstücken. Lange wartete er, abwechselnd nach beiden Seiten schauend. Irgendwann erschöpfte sich seine Geduld. Wahrscheinlich half nur Rücksichtslosigkeit, so wie man es ihm vormachte. Wenn er anfing, zu rennen, mussten die Autos anhalten.

Mitten im Anlauf wurde ihm plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, und er schrie erschrocken auf.

„Whoa whoa! So jung und schon lebensmüde."

Der Mann, der ihn daran gehindert hatte, über die viel befahrene Straße zu springen, war ein Hüne, etwa so wie Dad. Er bemerkte es schon an der Höhe, in die er ihn bei seiner Rettungsaktion katapultierte. So rasch, wie er ihn aufgefangen hatte, ließ er ihn wieder hinunter, aber nicht los. Seine Hand schloss sich warm um seine eigene, die völlig darin verschwand und feucht wurde.

Als er hoch schaute, funkelten große, erstaunlich blaue Augen in einem hageren Gesicht auf ihn herab. Weder tadelnd noch freundlich maßen sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Der Blick hatte etwas Durchdringendes, das ihn fesselte, fast hypnotisierte. Doch nicht nur die Augen und die Größe seines Beschützers taten es ihm an – er sah aus wie der heilige Johannes in der heimatlichen Kapelle, der dort aus Holz gehauen als Verkünder des Heilands verewigt war. Mit asketischen Zügen, langen, sehnigen Armen und Beinen und einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihn jedes Mal würgen ließ vor Mitleid. Selbst den konnte er an dem Mann erkennen. Der beruhigende Gedanke, von Johannes dem Täufer persönlich eskortiert zu werden, ließ ihn Vertrauen fassen. Er drückte die Hand fester.

Die Haare des Mannes waren braun und leicht gewellt, an Kinn und Kehle schillerte ein dunkler Bartschatten. Er sah jünger aus als Dad, war aber schon erwachsen und hatte leichte Fältchen um die Augenwinkel, von denen sich eine steil hinunter zur Wange zog. Als er kurz lächelte, zeigte sich ein Grübchen darauf.

Obwohl er ihn immer noch festhielt, konzentrierte er sich jetzt auf den Verkehr, ging mit ihm in raschem, aber nicht zu schnellem Tempo bis zur Mitte der Straße, hielt dort an, um ein paar Autos vorbei zu lassen, signalisierte dem nächsten Fahrer, dass er halten sollte und brachte ihn sicher an sein Ziel, die andere Straßenseite.

„Danke", hauchte er. Der Mann hatte Englisch gesprochen, wenn auch mit komischem Akzent (amerikanisch?) dann verstand er ihn bestimmt. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, ließ seine Hand los, fuhr grinsend mit der Handfläche über seinen dunklen, knielangen Mantel (er schämte sich seines Schweißausbruches) und verschwand.

Vergeblich reckte er den Hals, um ihm mit seinem Blick zu folgen. Er war fort, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Fröstelnd schulterte Robert seinen Rucksack, der heruntergerutscht war und bummelte die Chaussee entlang auf der Suche nach einem Café, das ihm gefiel. Auswahl gab es hier genug.

Um nicht weiter über das rätselhafte Auftauchen des Mannes zu brüten, akzeptierte er den Zwischenfall als eine Begegnung mit seinem Schutzengel. Komisch nur, dass er keine Flügel gehabt hatte. Mit einem Achselzucken schlenderte er weiter. Vielleicht waren die auf der Erde unsichtbar. Ja, so musste es sein.

Die Leute sahen ihm nach. Die meisten besorgt, manche belustigt. Er wusste, dass er oft jünger geschätzt wurde und vermutlich darum Aufsehen erregte. Kleine Kinder waren nicht ohne Begleitung unterwegs. Das war gefährlich. In einer überfüllten Stadt noch mehr als auf dem Land. Aber er würde sich zu wehren wissen. – Würde er das? Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, als der Fremde ihn gepackt hatte. Was, wenn er geplant hätte, ihn zu kidnappen? Theoretisch hätte er ihn schnell in eine kleine Gasse zerren und ihn unbemerkt töten können. Oder Lösegeld von Dad erpressen.

Auf einmal hatte er Angst unter den vielen Leuten, deren Sprache er nicht sprach. Sein Entdeckerdrang und der, Dad zu demonstrieren, dass er schon groß war, verflüchtigten sich angesichts der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht einmal etwas bei sich trug, um sich zu verteidigen, falls man ihn angriff. In seinem Rucksack hatte er nur einen Stadtplan, ein paar Haushaltgummis und den Geldbeutel mit zwanzig Dollar. Er besaß nicht mal französisches Geld, um sein französisches Frühstück zu bezahlen.

Ein junges Paar flanierte fröhlich schwatzend an ihm vorbei. Aus der Tasche der jungen Frau ragte ein längliches, appetitlich aussehendes Brot, und er merkte, dass der Hunger stärker war als die Angst.

Er holte tief Luft und stemmte sich gegen die Glastür mit der Aufschrift „_Boulangerie ~ Café_", aus dem das Pärchen getreten war.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Da war er wieder, der Junge in der Jeansjacke und dem Holzfällerhemd, in dem er an Timmy aus der Fernsehserie _Lassie_ erinnerte. Ob er ihn verfolgt hatte? In seinem Alter hatte er auch gern Detektiv gespielt.

Er schien tatsächlich alleine unterwegs zu sein.

Artig reihte er sich in die Schlange am Selbstbedienungsschalter ein, nachdem er zuvor ein Tablett vom Stapel genommen hatte. Seine Bestellung scheiterte an verbalen Barrieren zwischen ihm und der Frau hinter dem Tresen, die finster die Lippen zusammenkniff.

„Haben Sie keine Pfannkuchen? Ehm ... _avez-vous_ _... les_ pancakes?"

Was für ein Akzent war das bloß? Australisch? Victoria, Melbourne, tippte er. Klang entzückend und passte zu seiner sonnigen Erscheinung. Ein so schönes Blond wie das seiner Haare, zu einem Garçon-Schnitt frisiert, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Hell kontrastierte es zu der feinen Haut und den etwas kräftigeren Augenbrauen, die sich jetzt ebenfalls in der Imitation seines Gegenübers zusammenzogen. Der arme Junge und auch die Madame waren überfordert mit der Situation, auch wenn sie spaßig anmutete. Er brauchte zu lange und vergraulte womöglich die Wartenden. Schon wandte sie sich dem nächsten Kunden zu.

Er drückte die Zigarette aus und beschloss, ihm ein zweites Mal zu helfen. Als er hinter ihn trat und seine kleinen Schultern umfasste, spürte er den Schreck durch die zierlichen Glieder fahren. Er tat so, als bemerke er es nicht und rief die Madame zurück.

„_Excusez-moi. _Ich hätte gerne zwei Croissants, ein weichgekochtes Ei und eine süße Crêpe. Was trinkst du? Noch keinen Kaffee, oder?"

„Kakao", murmelte der Kleine eingeschüchtert, er war kaum zu verstehen. Aber House hatte ein gutes Gehör. Die Madame entschuldigte sich und schenkte dem Jungen zur Versöhnung eine Praline.

„Hier." House händigte ihm das Tablett aus, das er ein wenig linkisch entgegennahm. „Such dir einen Tisch. Pfannkuchen heißen hier Crêpes, das solltest du dir merken, wenn du sie gern magst."

„Sie haben für mich bezahlt", sagte der Junge fast vorwurfsvoll, als hätte er damit ein Verbrechen begangen. „Wie viel bin ich Ihnen denn schuldig?"

„Tausend Francs."

Eifrig postierte er das Tablett vorläufig auf einem Nebentisch und kramte dann in seinem Rucksack nach einem gelben Plastikgeldbeutel, auf dem Mario der Klempner zu erkennen war.

Die Intensität und Ernsthaftigkeit, mit denen der Junge zuwerke ging, lösten etwas in ihm aus, das er mit einer halbwachen Traumphase zu vergleichen versucht war. Er bezwang den Impuls, in die Hocke zu gehen, um weniger furchteinflößend zu wirken. Oder um näher bei ihm zu sein, seinen vor Eifer leicht keuchenden Atem zu hören und seinen milden Duft einzuatmen.

„Ich hab nur das und einen Glückscent von meiner Tante", entschuldigte sich der Kleine zerknirscht und hielt ihm zehn australische Dollar hin. „Können Sie wechseln? Oder reicht es nicht?" fügte er entsetzt hinzu, den Mund mit der Hand bedeckend. Dass Europa teuer war, hatte man ihm gesagt, aber über zehn Dollar für ein normales Frühstück? Das war ja Wucher!

„Du hast keine Ahnung von französischem Geld, hm? Lass gut sein. Ist ein Geschenk. Ich hab ein Herz für Kinder. Und kleine Surfer von Down Under erobern es ohnehin im Sturm."

Die leicht spöttische Erklärung billigend nickte er, mit dem Blick bereits auf der Suche nach einem Platz, wo er seine Beute genüsslich verzehren konnte. Er war anrührend. Ein bisschen zu scheu, aber das war besser als zu vertrauensselig.

An und für sich wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, sich nach den Eltern zu erkundigen. Er war definitiv fremd hier. Vielleicht hatte er sich verirrt. Oder war ausgebüxt. Aber das war ja nicht seine Sache.

Nachdenklich kehrte er zu seinem Tisch zurück und nahm die Zeitung wieder auf. Die Wörter, obwohl gelesen, machten keinen Sinn, wenn er mit den Gedanken ständig bei dem Jungen war. Sein Zusammenzucken, als er ihn berührt hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich unsicher fühlte. Das täte er nicht, wenn die Eltern in der Nähe wären.

Sollte er ihn doch fragen? Er hatte gar keine Zeit für Kinderkram. Wenn er tatsächlich alleine war und aus Trotz oder Abenteuerlust nicht mit seiner hiesigen Adresse herausrückte, musste er die Polizei informieren. Und das konnte dauern. Bürokratie war nicht das schnellste der sieben Weltwunder.

Das Geräusch eines Tabletts ließ ihn den Kopf heben und die Zeitung sinken. Der Junge hievte sich erstaunlich flink auf den ihm gegenüberstehenden Barhocker, der für Personen seiner Größe viel zu hoch sein müsste. Für den sportlichen Aussie war er's nicht.

Er sah ihn mit gewölbten Brauen an. Erklären musste er das jetzt ohne Aufforderung. Fast alle Tische waren unbesetzt; zum regulären Frühstück war der Vormittag zu weit fortgeschritten. Er hätte es vorgezogen, wenn er sich an einen freien Platz gesetzt hätte. Der Junge rutschte auf dem Leder hin und her und baumelte balancierend mit den Beinen, bis er eine genehme Ausbeulung für seinen klitzekleinen Po gefunden hatte, und begann zu essen. Seinen Blick hatte er nicht verstanden oder weigerte sich, es zu tun.

Sonderbar, dass ihn auf einmal eine Art Befriedigung erfüllte, während er den Kleinen beim Essen beobachtete. Er aß mit gutem Appetit, aber bemerkenswert manierlich. Steckte sich sogar die Serviette wie einen Latz vor die Brust, bevor er sich über die Crêpe mit Schokoladensauce hermachte. Woher immer er stammte, man hatte ihn dort gut erzogen. Möglicherweise war er Schüler in einem Eliteinternat hier in der Gegend. Reiche Eltern schickten ihre Sprösslinge häufig ins Ausland, um ihnen eine adäquate Ausbildung angedeihen zu lassen.

„Gut?" fragte er, nachdem sein Tischgenosse weiterhin schwieg und in den Wohlgeschmack des süßen Pfannkuchens versunken war. Selig nickte er und verdeutlichte die Begeisterung über das üppige Frühstück nach Art kleiner Rabauken mit einem unbedachten Treten in seinen Schritt. House verzog das Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung", sagte der Junge, der nicht wissen konnte, dass er ihn an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen hatte. Gott sei Dank war der Tritt so intuitiv erfolgt, dass der Schmerz nur flüchtig war und rasch abflaute.

„Schon gut. Du bist einer von der stillen Truppe, hm? Ein tiefes Wasser."

„Sir?"

„Ich hab dir innerhalb einer halben Stunde zweimal das Leben gerettet und weiß weder deinen Namen noch wo du herkommst oder warum du mich verfolgst. Ich finde, du darfst mir schon ein wenig über dich erzählen. Wer mit mir frühstückt, kann so oder so nicht lange Geheimnisse wahren. Ich krieg alles raus."

Der Kleine schlürfte unbeeindruckt seinen Kakao und betupfte sich dann die Oberlippe mit der Serviette wie ein Alter. Seine Lider mit den langen Wimpern blieben gesenkt, als er sich zögernd dazu durchrang, persönlich zu werden.

„Robert", piepste er.

Trotz seiner bemüht kühlen Fassade wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass er ausgerissen war. Aber von wo? Von Melbourne nach Paris – als blinder Passagier? Davon müsste man gehört oder gelesen haben. Er beschloss, die offenherzige Information erst einmal zu honorieren, ehe der Kleine sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

„Stört's dich, wenn ich rauche, Robert?"

Gleichmütig schüttelte er den Kopf. Eines wusste er immerhin jetzt: seine Eltern, oder zumindest ein Teil davon, frönten dem blauen Dunst, da war er unempfindlich. Bedauerlicherweise brachte ihn das nicht viel weiter. Rauchen war ein weitverbreitetes Laster. Er zündete sich eine Gauloise an.

„Interessiert dich gar nicht, wer ich bin? Wie ich heiße?"

„John", erwiderte der Junge selbstverständlich, das erste Croissant ansteuernd, wobei er es von allen Seiten bewunderte, bevor er davon abbiss und die ungebührlichen Blätterteigkrümel an seinen vollen Lippen rasch in den Mund schob. „Wie Johannes der Täufer."

Er stutzte, bevor er ungläubig lächelnd die Asche in den Aschenbecher rieseln ließ. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Vage hob er die Achseln. Der Appetit schien ihm plötzlich vergangen zu sein. House beförderte das Tablett zu sich her und zog dem Jungen zu dessen grenzenloser Verblüffung das Ei aus dem Kragen, das zuvor noch im Eierbecher gestanden hatte. Zumindest glaubte der Junge, dass es dort noch gewesen war.

„Soll ich es dir aufschlagen?" fragte er. „Wenn du's nicht bald isst, wird es hart. Ich weiß nicht, was deine persönlichen Vorlieben sind, aber ich bevorzuge meine Eier weich."

„Wie – wie haben Sie das – denn gemacht?" Voller Schreck und widerwilliger Hochachtung starrte er ihn mit seinen ausdrucksstarken grünblauen Augen an. Er war ein Kind wie aus der Waschmittelwerbung oder dem Nachmittagsfernsehen. Nur nicht so nervend.

„Fass mal in meinen linken Ärmel", forderte er ihn auf. „Da ist irgendwas drin, was nicht reingehört."

In kindlicher Begeisterung hob er den Arm und verharrte dann. Seine Augen suchten seine. Angst flackerte in seinem Blick.

„Na los. Es wird dich nicht beißen."

Zögernd kam er seiner Anweisung nach und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als seine Serviette, die er als Latz zweckentfremdet hatte, zum Vorschein kam. Völlig konsterniert betastete er seinen Kragen, doch die Serviette war eindeutig die, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Sind Sie ein Zauberer?" stieß er hervor.

„Unter anderem. Und du? Was bist du? Ein Ausreißer?"

Das ordentlich geköpfte Ei fand den Weg auf seinen Teller und wurde eifrig ohne Salz oder Pfeffer gelöffelt.

„Du isst wie einer", fuhr House fort. „Als hättest du tagelang hungern müssen."

„Ich war lang unterwegs", erklärte er widerstrebend nach einer heftigen Schluckbewegung. Sein Hals war schmal und glatt, keine Anzeichen eines Adamsapfels. Er konnte noch keine zwölf Jahre alt sein. „Bin erst gestern angekommen. Mit dem Flugzeug."

„Ganz allein? Wo sind denn deine Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten? Wissen sie, dass du hier bist?"

Zögernd nickte er. House beugte sich ein wenig vor und schaute ihm prüfend von unten ins Gesicht. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht.

Geduldig verlegte er sich auf eine andere Taktik. Irgendwie musste seine Identität doch zu entschlüsseln sein. Bestimmt trug er einen Ausweis bei sich. Er hätte ihm das Portemonnaie entreißen sollen.

„Hast du einen Familiennamen?"

„Chase", flüsterte er.

Chase. Dr. Chase. Es gab einen australischen Rheumatologen dieses Namens, von dessen Abhandlungen er einige gelesen hatte. Vielleicht nahm er ebenfalls an der Tagung über Infektionskrankheiten teil und hatte den Junior mitgeschleppt, um ihn ein bisschen weltmännisches Flair schnuppern zu lassen oder auf eine beispiellose Karriere vorzubereiten. Den Ehrgeiz der Eltern, aus dem Sohn etwas Besonderes zu machen, kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung. Allerdings war der Kongress bereits in vollem Gange. Chase Junior schien zu wissen, was er wollte. Besser gesagt, was er _nicht_ wollte.

„Ist dein Dad ein Doktor?"

In seinen Augen begann es zu leuchten. „Sie kennen ihn?"

„Nein", sagte er. „Aber ich weiß, wer du bist. Und dass dir langweilig war und du deshalb ausgebüxt bist."

Ehrfürchtig taxierte der Junge ihn. „Sie sind wirklich ein Zauberer, stimmt's?"

„Ich sagte doch: es hat wenig Sinn, etwas vor mir geheim halten zu wollen."

„Meine Mum ist in Australien", sprudelte er hervor, sich in ein Geständnis ohne Punkt und Komma steigernd, bei dem House die Ohren spitzen musste, um jedes Wort zu verstehen.

„Aber Dad ist hier. Im Hotel. Er hat beruflich zu tun und reist viel herum. Ich wär lieber daheim geblieben bei Mum, sie ist nämlich sehr krank und ich muss auf sie aufpassen weil Dad keine Zeit hat und bestimmt lassen sie sich bald scheiden weil ich nichts richtig mache und nicht auf die blöde Schule gehen will und Mum und Dad sich wegen mir immer streiten ... ich will aber nicht, dass Dad weggeht. Sie braucht ihn doch, und ich auch. Und wenn er fortgeht, dann weiß ich nicht, was werden soll ... weil Mum doch krank ist!"

Wütend und traurig zugleich stützte er die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und presste die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. Einem explosiv einsetzenden Weinkrampf hatte sein kleiner Rücken nicht viel entgegenzusetzen; er bebte verräterisch, obwohl der Junge sich bemühte, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Alles an ihm wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich. Vom schmalen Gesicht über die Brust bis zu dem winzigen Hintern.

Entrüstet wandten sich die wenigen Gäste des Cafés zu ihnen um. House stand auf und trat an den Jungen heran.

Einen Moment zögerte er. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit Kindern umzugehen und mochte sie nicht einmal besonders. Für ihn waren sie nichts weiter als Quälgeister, der Schrecken eines jeden Mediziners, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals eigene haben würde, es sei denn zur Altersvorsorge. Aber dieser verstörte, sich zu Unrecht schuldig fühlender Junge – als er ihn weinen sah, brach es ihm fast das Herz.

Sachte half er ihm in die Jacke. Dann schloss er die Arme um ihn und beschwichtigte ihn wortlos. Er war schockierend leicht, als er ihn vom Stuhl hob. So leicht, dass er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Rucksack über der Lehne greifen und den Jungen quasi in einem Arm nach draußen tragen konnte. Unterernährt sah er nicht aus, aber das geringe Gewicht gab ihm zu denken.

Er passte sich seinen Bewegungen an, indem seine Muskeln erschlafften wie die einer entspannt in der Sonne dösender Katze, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Der Kummer in seiner Beichte, die ganz gewiss nicht erfunden war, hatte ihn erschöpft.

Wohin er mit ihm gehen sollte, wusste er nicht, doch im Café war es ungemütlich geworden. Er war sich vorgekommen wie ein Päderast unter den missbilligenden Blicken. Da sein Französisch zwar passabel, aber nicht ausreichend war, um sich bei Verdächtigungen angemessen verteidigen zu können, suchte er lieber das Weite.

Das Gehen schien Robert zu beruhigen. Bald verebbte sein Schluchzen, und er schlang die bislang herabhängenden Arme um ihn.

Ein Kribbeln wärmte seine Magengrube, als ein Duft nach Schokolade und der unaufdringliche Schweiß des Jungen in seine Nase stieg. Er roch gut. Aufregend abenteuerlich. Wie kleine Jungen riechen sollten.

„Bringen Sie mich jetzt weg und schlagen mich tot?" fragte er leise und schniefte.

Der neutrale Ton bestürzte ihn. Er hatte sich offenbar schon damit abgefunden, dass sein junges Leben durch seine Hand gewaltsam ein Ende nahm. In der Seine vielleicht, die ganz in der Nähe ihren Lauf zog. Aber als Australier konnte er vermutlich schwimmen. Das lernte man da unten, bevor man stubenrein war, sofern man dem Klischee glaubte.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich dachte, du brauchst frische Luft. Ich tu dir nichts."

„Sie sind aber ein Fremder. Dad sagt, man darf nicht mit Fremden gehen. Die haben nur Böses im Sinn."

„Da hat Dad ganz recht. Aber du kennst mich doch. Ich bin John der Zauberer."

„Ehrlich?" Er richtete sich ein Stück an ihm auf und stemmte sich mit den Unterarmen gegen seine Brust, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab nur geraten."

„Gut geraten", sagte er. Die Nase des Jungen stieß an seine, als er über eine Unebenheit im Kopfsteinpflaster stolperte, sich jedoch schnell wieder fing.

Robert lachte ein bisschen über das Lob und hielt sich für einen Moment an seinem Kragen fest. Sein Lachen war wie Musik, erfrischend und natürlich, und es freute ihn, dass er der Anlass dafür war. Tatsächlich berauschte es ihn regelrecht.

„Sie heißen nicht wirklich John, oder?"

„Aber ein Zauberer bin ich. Das hast du ja gesehen."

Jetzt begann er herumzuzappeln. Die Trauer von vorhin war verloschen. Das Glück der Kinder lag in ihrem schnellen Vergessen. Ein neuer Freund, der zudem noch ein Zauberer war, wog das Elend auf.

„Ich kann selber laufen."

„Lass mich dich noch ein Stück tragen", bat er, den Jungen kurz auf den Armen hochschubsend, um ihn wieder sicherer zu halten nach dessen Fluchtversuch, und kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Es tat gut, ihn zu umfangen. Seinen erstaunlich kleinen und doch so perfekten Körper an sich zu drücken und zu spüren, dass er ihn mit seiner Umarmung tröstete. Diese unschuldige Art von Kontakt war neu und aufwühlend.

„Ich bin dreizehn", protestierte er.

„Du lügst. Höchstens elf."

„Wollen Sie meinen Ausweis sehen?"

„Später. Wenn ich dich runtergelassen hab."

Resigniert grub er das Kinn in seine Schulterbeuge. „Mein Dad wird mich suchen lassen", gab er zu bedenken. „Und ich hab was einoperiert in meinem Kopf, so was wie einen Peiler, damit man mich immer findet, wenn ich allein unterwegs bin."

Schlagartig wurde House klar, dass er mit der Angst kämpfte, doch keinen neuen Freund gewonnen zu haben. Kinder wie er – niedliche saubere, die unbeabsichtigt aus der Masse herausstachen und am Strand selbst bei Gleichaltrigen mit ihrer makellosen Haut und sonnengebleichtem Surferhaar Aufsehen erregten - wurden vermutlich dreimal täglich ermahnt, zu keinem freundlichen Mann ins Auto zu steigen oder auf magische Tricks hereinzufallen.

„Wow. Das ist ja toll. Weißt du was? Ich ruf deinen Dad an und sage ihm, er soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Er wird froh sein, wenn jemand da ist, der dich ein bisschen unterhält. Würde dich das beruhigen?"

„M-hm", stimmte er kläglich zu.

Bei den Tullerien erspähten sie eine öffentliche Telefonzelle. House setzte ihn mit leisem Bedauern ab und übergab ihm seinen Rucksack, den er bisher über eine Schulter gehängt gehabt hatte.

Bevor er eine Ziffer wählen konnte, nutzte der Junge seine Chance und stürmte davon. House ließ den Hörer fallen. Blitzschnell überlegte er. Laufen lassen konnte er ihn nicht, das wäre verantwortungslos. Hinterher rannte er in seiner Panik in ein Auto, oder er geriet an eine zwielichtige Gestalt.

Ein wenig zu spät nahm er die Verfolgung über den Kopfsteinpflasterbelag auf; er hatte Robert unterschätzt. Der Junge war unglaublich schnell für seine Größe. Überflüssigerweise stellten sich manche Passanten House lachend in den Weg, weil sie glaubten, dem Kleinen einen Vorsprung beim Wettspiel mit dem Vater herausschlagen zu müssen, der so viel längere Beine hatte und wenigstens ein langsameres Tempo fahren müsste, damit das Spiel nach fairen Regeln gespielt wurde. Für Erklärungen blieb keine Zeit, doch es war mehr als ärgerlich, dass er den Kleinen nicht einholte, der zudem wendiger war. Menschlichen Hindernissen wich er schneller aus als er. Als hätte er tatsächlich einen Sensor implantiert.

Seine befehlenden Rufe, den Jungen aufzuhalten, verklangen ohne eine ernsthafte Reaktion der Leute, die natürlich auf der Seite des Schwächeren waren.

Und dann kam der unebene Boden ihm zugute: während eines abschätzendes Blickes über die Schulter strauchelte der Kleine über eine flache, übersehene Stufe und fiel hin, ohne sich abzustützen zu können.

Im nächsten Augenblick war er bei ihm; er lag immer noch auf dem Gesicht - der Aufprall war heftig gewesen - und stand wohl unter Schock, denn er schrie nicht. Doch als er ihn vorsichtig anhob, bemerkte er das konvulsivische Schnappen nach Luft und das spasmische Zusammenziehen der Bronchien.

Sein an Kinn und Stirn aufgeschrammtes Gesicht wurde noch spitzer, während er verzweifelt nach Atem rang und pfeifend ausatmete. Die bestimmt schmerzenden Verletzungen des Sturzes waren Nebensache.

Himmel! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Fieberhaft leerte House den Rucksack, fand jedoch keinen Inhalator, den jeder Asthmatiker für Notfälle bei sich tragen sollte. Außer einer Straßenkarte der Pariser Innenstadt, seinem Geldbeutel, einer Menge bunter Haushaltsgummis und ein benutztes Taschentuch gab der beutelförmige Rucksack nichts her. Falls er wirklich vorgehabt hätte, auszureißen, wäre er mit dem beklagenswerten Proviant nicht lange über die Runden gekommen.

Er nahm sich die Zeit, die Dinge wieder einzusammeln, während er mit einem Arm den Jungen stützte. In sitzender Stellung bekam er etwas leichter Luft.

„Mama ...", keuchte er, mit beiden Händen an seine Kehle fassend.

„Robert", sagte House eindringlich und hinderte ihn daran, sich den Hals zuzudrücken vor Verwirrung. „Hast du einen Inhalator bei dir? Asthmaspray?"

Nichts. Weder in der Jacken- noch der Hosentasche. Ein paar Leute beäugten sie aus sicherer Distanz. Was machte der Mann denn da mit dem Kind?

Er schnappte sich den Rucksack und fixierte ihn wieder über seiner Schulter, um sich dem Jungen widmen zu können. Mit den durch die Hosen blutenden Knien konnte er nicht aufstehen, so dass er ihn erneut hoch nahm. Diesmal hätte er gerne darauf verzichtet.

Der arme Junge war außer sich, und keiner da, dem er vertraute. Das musste in einem so zarten Alter traumatisch sein. Seine Finger verkrampften sich im Stoff seines Mantels, während seine Beine zuckten und gelegentlich neben seinen Seiten die Luft peitschten, sobald das Erstickungsgefühl ihn überwältigte. Der Kampf um Sauerstoff glich einer Agonie.

„Ganz ruhig", flüsterte House ihm zu, wobei es ihm gelang, einen Tonfall zwischen ermutigend und emphatisch anzuschlagen. Darauf bedacht, den Jungen so wenig Erschütterungen wie möglich auszusetzen, bewegte er sich rasch und federnd und stützte Roberts Kopf, indem er sein Haar kraulte. Es war weich wie Seide. „Es wird gleich wieder gut."

Eine Apotheke, die er auf ihrem Weg hierher gesichtet hatte, versprach Hilfe. Er setzte den inzwischen blau angelaufenen Kleinen auf der Theke ab. Der Drogist erschien hinter einem Vorhang und begann wild gestikulierend auf ihn einzureden.

„Intravenöses Salbutamol", verlangte House. „_Vite_!"

„Sir." Der Apotheker hatte ein recht gutes Englisch für einen Franzosen. „Wir sind keine Praxis. Ich kann Ihnen einen Inhalator anbieten..."

„Ist zu spät und zu schwach. Eine Injektion wirkt schneller. Geben Sie mir einfach das Salbutamol, Sauerstoff und eine Maske, damit er leichter atmen kann, bis es wirkt. Sehen Sie nicht, dass er kurz vorm Ersticken ist? Nun kommen Sie. Ich bin Arzt, und es geht hier um Leben und Tod."

Eine digitale Maßnahme, die Atmung zu unterstützen, gab es bei Asthmaanfällen nicht, und er verfluchte die schneckenartige Behäbigkeit, mit der der Apotheker in seinem Kabuff nach dem Geforderten suchte.

Sein ungeduldiges Rufen beschleunigte den Prozess nicht gerade gravierend.

Die Augen des Jungen waren weit aufgerissen und flehten um Hilfe. Mit einer fahrigen Hand griff er nach ihm; er fing sie ein und streichelte mit dem Daumen den australisch dezent gebräunten Handrücken, auf dem sich bläulich die Adern abzeichneten.

„Es wird wieder gut", wiederholte er und strich ihm flüchtig über die Wange. „Alles okay. Du schaffst es."

_Nicht sterben, kleiner Junge. Was soll ich denn deinem Vater sagen?_

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schnaufte der Apotheker wieder an und legte alles neben den Jungen. Die Maske hatte er bereits mitsamt Schlauch an die Sauerstoffflasche montiert, wofür House ihm im Stillen dankbar war. Es selbst zu tun, hätte Zeit gekostet, die immer knapper wurde.

Außerdem zitterte er inzwischen vor Anspannung. Hoffentlich würde er die Spritze ohne Probleme setzen können.

Er legte Robert die Maske auf Mund und Nase und hielt sie fest. Dass er tief einatmen musste, brauchte er ihm nicht zu sagen; er saugte den Sauerstoff auf wie ein versprochenes zweites Leben, wobei er beide Handflächen über Houses Finger breitete. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an. Beinahe vertraulich. Aber nicht verkehrt.

Entgegen dem ersten Eindruck verstand der Drogist offenbar doch sein Handwerk: die Spritze war ebenfalls vorbildlich präpariert und die Dosis abgefüllt, die House angegeben hatte.

Als der Junge wieder einigermaßen Herr über seine Synapsen war und ruhiger wurde, injizierte er das hochwirksame Salbutamol in die Halsschlagader. Den Ärmel hätte er hochkrempeln müssen, was wiederum zu lange gedauert hätte. Mittlerweile zählte jede Sekunde.

Drei qualvolle Minuten vergingen, in denen die Erwachsenen atemlos auf Roberts rasselnde Atemzüge lauschten. Schließlich entfernte House die Maske, als der Druck auf seiner Hand nachließ und der Junge entspannt die Arme sinken ließ.

„_Bien_", sagte der Drogist und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Aus einem Bonbonglas auf der Theke angelte er einen Traubenzucker, den er dem Jungen überreichte. „Dein Vater ist ein tüchtiger Mann. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte die zuvor gepeinigte Miene. „_Merci_", bedankte er sich charmant. Die entblößten Zähne, weiß und regelmäßig, prädestinierten ihn für Zahnpastareklame. Nicht dass House etwas anderes erwartet hätte. „Er ist ein Zauberer", ergänzte er kühn.

„Ja, das ist er wohl." Der Apotheker trug das schwachsinnige Grinsen zur Schau, das er an mit Kindern sprechenden Erwachsenen häufig beobachtete. „Aber was ist denn mit dir passiert? Von der Schaukel gefallen?"

„Deswegen sind wir eigentlich hier", kam ihm House zuvor. Er rollte die Hosenbeine der hellen Jeans um und bat den Mann um ein Desinfektionsspray. Vorher reinigte er die unversehrte Haut mit einem Tuch.

Die knochigen Knie bluteten stark. Sicherheitshalber klemmte House eine Schulter des Jungen zwischen Daumen und Finger wie in einen Schraubstock ein, während der Apotheker ihm bei der Anwendung des Sprays und dem Verbinden der Wunden ein wenig zur Hand ging.

Den brennenden Schmerz des Aufsprühens ertrug er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ein Winseln von sich zu geben. Beeindruckt sah der Apotheker zu ihm auf.

„Du bist ja ein tapferer kleiner Mann."

„Ich bin nicht klein", widersprach er. „Ich bin fast zwölf."

Die Antwort entlockte dem Franzosen eine weitere Grimasse, für die er auf offener Straße kurzerhand eingewiesen worden wäre.

„Wird noch", prophezeite er. „Wenn man deinen _Papa_ so sieht ..."

Robert nickte eifrig. Der Irrtum des Apothekers machte ihn so glücklich, dass House ihn nicht aufklärte, zumal ihm die Vorstellung selbst gefiel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke euch für die Reviews! Das gibt doch mächtig Ansporn! :D Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch weiterhin! _

* * *

Nachdem er einen Inhalator gekauft und den Service bezahlt hatte, hob er den Jungen schwungvoll von der Theke und positionierte ihn auf seiner Hüfte. Er war so leicht und klein, dass ihm fast die Tränen kamen.

„Ich bin viel zu schwer für Sie", schmollte Robert nach einer Weile.

„Das bist du nicht. Außerdem sind wir schneller, wenn ich dich trage. Ich bring dich zu deinem Dad zurück. Da vorne fährt eine U-Bahn zur Place Vendôme, die nehmen wir jetzt."

Sein Kopf sank an seine Schulter. „Dad wird schimpfen", murmelte er geknickt. „Ich hab meinen Inhalator vergessen ... da versteht er keinen Spaß."

„Und das zu Recht. Das hätte böse ins Auge gehen können." Es war seine Schuld, aber es war besser, den Jungen in dem Glauben zu lassen, der Anfall sei grundlos aufgetreten.

„John", sagte er, da er seinen richtigen Namen nicht kannte und sich anscheinend nicht traute, danach zu fragen. „Bitte – darf ich nicht bei Ihnen bleiben? Nur bis heute Abend? Mein Dad muss doch arbeiten, er hat gar keine Zeit für mich."

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, obwohl ihn die Bitte auch ein wenig alarmierte. Vernachlässigte ihn der Vater? Einiges sprach durchaus dafür.

„Du glaubst wohl, ich bin ein _Clochard_."

„Ein was?"

„Ein Lebenskünstler. Einer, der fünf gerade sein lässt und unter Brücken schläft."

„Dann schlafe ich mit Ihnen dort. Das ist sicher aufregend."

Er lachte.

„Du bist ja eine Marke. Na schön, bis heute Abend bin ich Dein. Was ist dein Begehr, großer Meister?"

Robert schwieg verdutzt. „Sie meinen ... ich darf mir wünschen, wo wir hingehen?"

„Such dir was aus. Du weißt ja, für einen Zauberer ist nichts unmöglich."

Sein Angebot überforderte ihn. Jäh begann er zu weinen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Jungen. Er war viel zu melancholisch für sein Alter. Begütigend schaukelte er ihn auf dem Arm und händigte ihm ein Taschentuch aus, in das er schneuzte und sich dann rigoros die Tränen abwischte.

„Was ist? Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

Beschämt nickte er. „Sie sind ... so nett zu mir. Und ich ... hab mir soviel vorgenommen, aber jetzt – jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich mir wünschen soll." Ein hartes Aufschluchzen. House strich ihm das Haar zurück.

„Nicht doch. Du brauchst deswegen nicht zu weinen. Dann machen wir's eben anders. Ich schlag dir was vor, und du gibt dein Okay oder sagst Nein. Ist das ein Deal?"

„M-hm ..." Allmählich versiegten die Tränen und trockneten auf dem zarten Gesicht.

„Gleich um die Ecke gibt's Eis und Kino. Siehst du gern Filme?"

„Ja!" rief er erleichtert. „Und Eis mag ich auch!"

„Prima. Aber zuerst müssen wir dich neu ausstaffieren. Mit den blutigen Hosen lass ich dich nicht ins Kino."

Obwohl es dem Jungen zunächst gar nicht recht war, dass ein Fremder sich seinetwegen in Unkosten stürzte, war er doch noch Kind genug, das Geschenk mit echter Freude anzunehmen. Andächtig wählte er in einer europäischen Bekleidungskette etwas aus. House war wieder einmal verblüfft, wie klein die Hosen waren, die er auf dem Arm zu ihm hertrug, nachdem er sie in der Umkleide anprobiert hatte. Als ob sie für Puppen genäht worden wären.

„Die da", sagte er. Es war eine braune Cargohose mit einer Menge Taschen für Bubenschätze und mit Reißverschlüssen, die man je nach Bedarf und Witterung zu einer Shorts umfunktionieren konnte. House betrachtete kritisch das Preisettiket.

„Das heißt, wenn sie nicht zu teuer ist", schränkte Robert schüchtern ein.

„Hm. Die passt farblich überhaupt nicht zu deinem Hemd. Aber praktisch ist sie. Komm."

Er nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zu den T-Shirts und Pullovern. Strahlend griff der Junge nach einem militärgrünen T-Shirt mit Comicdruck. Für alle Fälle legte House noch einen Sweater drauf. Seine Jeansjacke gab nicht besonders warm, und abends wurde es kühl.

Der Betrag, den er für drei winzige Teile hinblättern musste, warf ihn beinahe um. Gemessen am Verhältnis der Größe des Kindes schien ihm das eindeutig zu teuer. Obendrein wuchsen Jungs in dem Alter schnell; er würde die Sachen höchstens ein Jahr tragen können. Doch da Robert sich so sehr über seine neuen Klamotten freute, dachte er nicht länger darüber nach.

Die Hose und das T-Shirt behielt er gleich an, während House die Jeansjacke mitsamt der schmutzigen Hose im Rucksack verstaute.

Double Chocolate Chips war ihre gemeinsame Lieblingssorte. Während sie warteten, wirkte Robert aufgedreht, und House fragte sich, ob er nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. An seiner Hand hüpfte er vor der Kinokasse auf und ab wie ein Gummiball.

Der Film wurde im amerikanischen Original mit Untertiteln gezeigt. Offiziell war er ab zwölf Jahren freigegeben, doch da House als Erwachsener den Jungen begleitete und dieser nächstes Jahr das Mindestalter erreicht hatte, drückte die Kassiererin ein Auge zu.

Und er machte einen Fehler. Einen großen. Er hätte sich genauer über die Thematik informieren sollen, denn die war alles andere als kindgerecht. Ein verheiratetes Paar kämpfte um ihr Familienglück, das durch die Alkoholsucht der Mutter gefährdet war. Warum ließ man einen solch deprimierenden Film auf Zwölfjährige los?

Schon zu Beginn konstatierte er eine Veränderung an dem Jungen, der wie gebannt auf die Leinwand starrte, auf der die Frau ihre Flaschen im Mülleimer versteckte. Zuerst dachte House, das Format der Bildfläche schüchterte ihn ein, vielleicht ging er nicht oft ins Kino, doch es war etwas anderes, etwas, das tiefer ging. Irgendwann schlug er sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein", wisperte er. „Nein nein ..."

„Robert? Es ist nur Fiktion. Hörst du? Nur erfunden. Das sind Schauspieler."

Er drang nicht zu ihm durch. Hastig sprang er auf und floh auf seinen lädierten Beinen aus dem Vorführsaal.

In der Toilette fand er ihn. Ein Häufchen Elend in einer Kabine, die er nicht verriegelt hatte. Als House die Tür öffnete, umschlang ihn der Kleine heftig und barg das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Abgehackte Laute stiegen aus seiner Kehle auf, die wie ein Stöhnen klangen. Er wühlte in seinem Haar, hob ihn hoch, weil seine Knie zitterten und er sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte.

Es gab keine Worte, keinen Trost. Das einzige, was er bieten konnte, war seine Gegenwart. Aber sie reichte. Der Junge klammerte sich an ihn. Er weinte nicht, und das war eigentlich das Schlimmste. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr.

Draußen war es später Nachmittag und noch hell, ein schöner Frühlingstag an der Neige, aber angenehm warm. Viel zu schade, um ihn in einem dunklen Kino zu versäumen. Während sie ziellos durch die Stadt streiften, erstand House etwas Käse und Baguettebrot und eine Flasche Limonade in einer kleinen Bäckerei. Dann schlug er den Weg zum Fluss ein.

Direkt am Ufer breitete er seinen Mantel aus, und Robert nahm apathisch darauf Platz. Er war immer noch blass und sichtlich mitgenommen. House schnitt den Proviant in Scheiben und hielt dem Jungen ein Stück belegtes Brot hin.

„Hier", sagte er. „Wenn du was gegessen hast, wirst du dich besser fühlen. So mach ich das immer."

Zaudernd nahm er es entgegen. Sein Blick richtete sich blind auf ein _Bateau-mouche, _in dem Touristen unter freiem Oberdeck über die Seine schipperten.

„Wir können mitfahren, wenn du willst", offerierte House. Er wollte ihn gern wieder lachen sehen, doch sein mädchenhaftes Profil blieb verschlossen. Mit kleinen, automatischen Bissen verzehrte er seinen Snack. „Hey. Ich rede mit dir."

Mit den Fingern schnippend heischte er um Aufmerksamkeit. Wie aus einem Traum erwachend riss der Kleine den Kopf herum. Zwischen seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen spannte sich ein Speichelfaden.

„Es war nur ein Film. Möchtest du darüber sprechen? Ich lache dich nicht aus, Ehrenwort. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geängstigt hab. Ich hab vergessen, dass du noch ein Kind bist."

Er neigte den Kopf und rupfte an einem Grasbüschel neben sich.

„In dem Film ... das war meine Mum."

Im ersten Moment war er versucht, zu lachen. Meg Ryan seine Mutter? Der Bengel hatte eine blühende Phantasie. Doch dann war er froh, dem Impuls nicht nachgegeben zu haben. Er sprach von dem, was er in sie projiziert hatte.

Behutsam führte er das Gespräch weiter.

„Deine Mom ... ist krank, hast du gesagt, richtig?"

Er nickte freudlos und schniefte.

„Ist sie ... hm ... hat dein Dad sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht? Bist du deshalb mit ihm hier? Eigentlich kümmerst du dich doch um sie, hm?"

„J-ja." Er hickste. „Ich hab ... nicht gut genug aufgepasst, und sie ist die Treppe runter gefallen."

„Hast du Geschwister?"

„Nein. Ich muss alles allein machen. – Ich kann es ganz gut!" brauste er plötzlich auf.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", erwiderte er besänftigend. „Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass du mal entlastet bist und das andere tun lässt. Und wer weiß, wenn du wieder zurückkommst, geht es ihr vielleicht besser. Manchmal muss man Menschen und Dinge eine Weile loslassen, die man gern hat. Umso größer ist dann die Wiedersehensfreude."

Robert druckste herum und riss das Gras mitsamt den Wurzeln aus der Erde.

„Darf ich – Sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu. Mein richtiger Name ist übrigens nicht John. Ich heiße Greg. Falls es das ist, was du fragen willst."

Er sah auf. Seine Augen schwammen. „Haben Sie Familie? Und Kinder?"

„Nein. Ich lass mir Zeit." Allein vor der Vorstellung hatte ihm gegraut. Seit er den Jungen kannte, nicht mehr so sehr.

„Ich wär gern Ihre Familie", sagte er und zuckte verlegen mit den schmalen Schultern, jetzt wieder zu Boden schauend. „Ich mag Sie. Sie wären ein toller Dad. Auch wenn Sie ein bisschen komisch reden."

Ein Kloß im Hals schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und er musste schlucken, ehe er antworten konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Robert. Mit eigenen Kindern ist es anders, glaube ich. Ich wäre ziemlich anstrengend, wenn du mein Sohn wärst. Ich kann auch streng sein, das darfst du mir glauben."

Jetzt lächelte er endlich. Vor Freude darüber zwinkerte er ihm zu.

„Das glaub ich Ihnen nicht", sagte er.

„Wollen wir Boot fahren?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich bin müde. Nachher vielleicht. Da drüber unter der Brücke, wohnen Sie da?"

oOo

Er nahm ihn mit in die Pension, die er für die Dauer des Kongresses gebucht hatte. Sie lag in einer Gasse in der Nähe des Hotels, in dem dieser stattfand und auch sein Vater logierte. Irgendwie sollte er ihn wohl über den Verbleib des Juniors informieren, ehe er auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Ausreißer ganz Paris auf den Kopf stellte.

An der Rezeption telefonierte er mit dem _Ritz_, um für Dr. Rowan Chase eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, damit er ihn gegen Abend wieder abholte. Robert konnte nicht stillstehen, so aufgeregt war er. Neugierig erforschte er die dunkle Vorhalle, bewunderte einen ausgestopften Pfau, dem er respektvoll über das schillernde Gefieder strich.

„Nichts anfassen, Junge", mahnte der Hotelier ängstlich, und er zog schnell die Hand zurück und drückte sich an House, die Arme um seine Mitte. Auf lächerliche Weise erfüllte ihn das mit Stolz.

Verglichen mit dem Ritz musste dem Kleinen die Pension wie eine billige Absteige erscheinen. Langsam trottete er hinter ihm die knarrenden Holzstufen hinauf; es gab nicht einmal einen Aufzug.

„Geht's?" erkundigte sich House, über die Schulter zurückschauend. „Wenn deine Knie schmerzen, musst du es mir sagen."

Tapfer verneinte er.

Im Zimmer überkam ihn Unruhe. Angst vor der eigenen Courage, mit einem Fremden zu gehen, manifestierte sich in seinem großen Kinderblick. Er kletterte auf den Stuhl am Fenster und schaute hinaus, wobei er nervös herumzappelte.

„Alles klar? Möchtest du lieber wieder ins Hotel? Dein Vater wird in ein paar Stunden zurück sein. Bis dahin kannst du ihn eurem Zimmer dein Nickerchen machen. Wäre dir das lieber?"

Wieder das Kopfschütteln. Das zerwühlte Bett, das seit dem Morgen nicht gerichtet worden war (aus Prinzip hängte er stets das „Bitte nicht stören"-Schild an den Türgriff), übte eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Seine Pupillen waren klein wie Stecknadelköpfe.

House setzte ihn auf die Matratze und schnürte ihm die Schuhe auf. Winzig waren die. Er hatte noch nie einen so zierlichen Elfjährigen gesehen. Möglicherweise würde er in spätestens vier Jahren einen Schub bekommen und alle in der Klasse überragen und ein ungelenker Teenager werden. Doch irgendwie wünschte er sich das nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn er so bleiben würde, wie er war. Fein und zart, mit einen weichen Gesicht, das man am liebsten ständig gestreichelt und geherzt hätte.

_Sei kein Narr. Was gehen dich die Zukunft des Knaben und sein Aussehen an?_

Aber er war so lieb und sauber. Konnte man sich ein netteres Kind vorstellen? Seine eigenen wären es mit Sicherheit nicht.

Völlig erledigt von der Aufregung des Tages schlüpfte der Kleine unter die Bettdecke.

Er hatte ein Doppelbettzimmer gebucht – schließlich musste man vorbereitet sein, vor allem in Paris, das nicht umsonst die Stadt der Liebe genannt wurde -, und hatte angenommen, Robert bevorzuge die unberührte Hälfte, doch er kuschelte sich ohne zu überlegen in seiner Decke ein, aus der ihm nun sein eigener Duft himmelschreiend penetrant in die Nase stieg. Vielleicht aus Höflichkeit. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er ihn mochte, seinen Geruch aus Moschus und Rasierwasser. Erinnerte ihn möglicherweise an Daddy.

House blieb am Bett sitzen, kämmte das blonde, leicht verschwitzte Haar und schloss dann das Fenster, damit der Junge sich keinen Zug holte. Dass Kinder immer ein bisschen verschwitzt und klebrig waren, egal ob sie getobt oder ganz gesittet den Tag verbracht hatten, war eigenartig, wie ein Naturgesetz. Als Mediziner war ihm dieses Phänomen freilich vertraut, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der hübsche Kleine keine Ausnahme darstellte.

Als er zurückkehrte, um sich den Stuhl ans Bett heranzuziehen und alibihalber in Fachliteratur zu schmökern (wenn er schon den Kongress verpasste, musste er wenigstens so tun, als sei er dort gewesen), drehte sich Robert auf die Seite und musterte ihn stumm und aufmerksam, den Zipfel der Bettdecke zwischen beiden Händen. Er sagte soviel mit seinen Augen, dass er überhaupt nichts hätte sagen müssen, um eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Sind Sie ... ein böser oder ein guter Zauberer?"

„Ein guter", behauptete er ernsthaft, ohne ihn zu fragen, was ihm denn wahrscheinlicher vorkam.

Der Kleine versuchte ein Lächeln. „Wenn ich das Mum erzähle ..." sagte er. „Sie wird traurig sein, dass sie Sie nicht kennen gelernt hat. Sie mag Zauberer (er sagte das in einem Tonfall, der implizierte, dass sie jeden Tag einen traf). Ich hab meine neue Kamera drüben im Hotel, vielleicht wenn ich sie hole, kann ich dann ein Foto von Ihnen machen, später?"

„Robert." Er lehnte sich vor, nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Aber es spukte in seinem Kopf herum und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. „Ich weiß, das klingt im ersten Moment schlimm, aber ich meine es nicht so, wie du es jetzt vielleicht verstehst. Ich fände es besser, wenn du deine neuen Sachen ausziehst, bevor sie im Bett zerknittern. Und ich würde dich mir gern mal ohne Kleider ansehen."

Erschrocken fuhr er auf, die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn gezogen. So naiv, wie er aussah, war er nicht. Was er sich schon gedacht hatte. Bestimmt hatten die Eltern oder Lehrer ihn vor der schmutzigen Phantasie mancher Erwachsenen gewarnt. Bemüht, Aufregung und somit einen möglichen weiteren Asthmaanfall zu verhindern, erklärte sich House.

„Ich bin kein böser Mann, der Spaß an entkleideten Kindern hat. Ich bin Doktor, wie dein Dad. Ich möchte mich nur vergewissern, dass du gesund bist."

„Glauben Sie denn ... dass ich krank bin?" quiekte er.

„Ich möchte dich nur ansehen, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mit den Fingern als mit den Augen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, sagst du es mir, und ich höre sofort auf, okay?"

Bestürzt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich hab Angst", murmelte er und wurde rot. „Ich will nicht angefasst werden und mich ausziehen. Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen."

Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und sprang zur Tür, doch House war schneller. Mit zwei Schritten hatte er sich davor gestellt und versperrte dem Jungen den Weg, der zurückwich und keuchend einen anderen Weg oder einen Ausgang nach draußen suchte. Allein, es gab keinen. Nur die Tür zur Toilette.

„Du musst keine Angst haben oder Scham (die in dem Alter nicht dermaßen ausgeprägt sein sollte). Es ist wirklich nichts dabei. Schau, in meinem Beruf ist es alltäglich, nackte Menschen zu sehen. Das gehört dazu. Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich will dich nicht verletzen oder umbringen. Du hast keinen Grund, dich aufzuregen. Ganz ruhig. Schön atmen."

Während er mit ihm sprach, ging er auf die Knie, auf Augenhöhe mit dem Buben. Er schnappte nach Luft, doch ein Anfall blieb glücklicherweise aus. Relativ rasch normalisierte sich die Atmung ohne Hilfsmittel. Nichtsdestotrotz taxierte er ihn ängstlich aus seiner Ecke, in die er sich selbst manövriert und sich somit den Fluchtweg verbaut hatte.

„Weißt du, ich bin zwar ein Doktor, aber auch ein Zauberer. Ich kann Menschen heil machen, wenn ihnen was wehtut oder sie traurig sind. Schneller als andere Ärzte. Ich mag dich, deshalb will ich wissen, ob du in Ordnung bist. Du bist – (ursprünglich hatte er es nicht sagen wollen, um Robert nicht zu kränken) – ziemlich klein und leicht für dein Alter. Bist du deswegen schon mal untersucht worden? Beim Kinderarzt oder in der Schule?"

Kurz vorm Weinen verneinte er.

„Dad ist doch Arzt. Ich brauch keine Untersuchungen. Das macht ... Dad. Ich geh nicht zum Kinderarzt."

Es war nicht der verletzte Stolz, sondern unverhohlene Angst. House konnte sehen, was sich pausenlos in dem kleinen Gehirn abspulte: warum hab ich nicht auf Daddy gehört?

„Ich will dich nicht überrumpeln und schon gar nicht dir wehtun", beteuerte er. „Aber ich werd auch nicht nachgeben." Er verzichtete darauf, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er der Stärkere von ihnen beiden war. „Je eher du einwilligst, desto eher hast du's doch hinter dir." Seine Stimme klang einschmeichelnd. Hoffentlich nicht zu plump-vertraulich.

Robert wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ab und trat unsicher einen Schritt vor.

„Versprechen Sie's? Dass Sie mir nicht wehtun?"

„Ja", sagte er. In den Augen des Jungen las er eine Sehnsucht. Er _wollte _angefasst werden. Nicht so, wie er verdeutlicht hatte, dass er es nicht wollte; wie ihm das seine Eltern eingebleut hatten.

Sondern im Sinn von Zärtlichkeit, die ein Grundbedürfnis kleiner Leute war. Geborgenheit und Nähe erfahren. „Komm her."

Er warf sich in seine Arme. So ungestüm, dass er nach hinten fiel und mit den Hacken den Hintern aufspießte. Der Junge drückte sich an ihn, scheu und ausgehungert zugleich. Er musste aufpassen, dass er ihn nicht erschreckte, indem er die Umarmung zu fest erwiderte. Es war ein befremdendes und erregendes Gefühl, und er kostete es aus. Vertrauensvoll ließ sich Robert auf seinen Schoß nieder. Sein Atem fuhr ihm hörbar ins Gesicht. Rein und warm. Dann bettete er den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich will nicht", flüsterte er. „Untersucht werden. Bitte."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, dass ich es tun muss, Robert. Nicht um dich zu demütigen. Ich glaube, dass dir etwas fehlt. Steh auf und zieh dich aus, okay? Keine Eile. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst."

Vorsichtig stellte er ihn vor sich auf die Füße, die er fest auf den Boden stemmte, entschlossen, sich nicht zu rühren.

„Ich bin nicht krank."

„Dann hast du nichts zu befürchten."

Er nagte grübelnd auf seiner Unterlippe. Schließlich streifte er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Die Haut war gleichmäßig gebräunt, unter den Achseln fast weiß. Er war süß. Entzückend mit den nackten, schlanken Gliedern, die zu seinem übrigen Erscheinungsbild harmonierten. Kein Wunder, dass er Angst hatte.

Verblasste Narben an den Ellenbogen und Unterarmen zeugten von früheren Stürzen, die nicht besorgniserregend waren. Das war bei Kindern, die viel im Freien spielten, keine Seltenheit. An die Hose wagte er sich nicht. Vielleicht dachte er, die Oberbekleidung abzulegen war indiskret genug. Ein Frösteln lief durch den schmalen Körper. Den Blick hielt er gesenkt.

„Okay", sagte House. „Schön ruhig bleiben. Ich hol dich her zu mir, okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hab keine Angst."

Er streckte die Arme aus und umfasste die runden Schultern, zwang ihn somit, näher zu ihm zu kommen. Die kleine Brust unter dem noch kleineren Unterhemd hob und senkte sich schwer.

„Es ist alles gut, Robert", beruhigte er ihn. „Warst du noch nie bei einem anderen Arzt außer deinem Dad?"

Eingeschüchtert schüttelte er den Kopf.


	4. Chapter 4

Seine Finger tasteten routiniert über den Hals, die Lymphknoten unter dem Kiefer und die hervorstehenden Rippen und von dort nach hinten zur Wirbelsäule. Die einzelnen Wirbel stachen ein wenig zu weit unter der dünnen Haut hervor. Sein Gewicht lag etwa vier bis fünf Pfund unter dem Normalwert für Jungen seines Alters. Allerdings war er auch kleiner und vermutlich aktiver als die meisten Altersgenossen in den Staaten. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass ozeanische Kinder am naturverbundensten und gesündesten aufwuchsen.

Der Junge kicherte, als seine Finger wieder von hinten nach vorne wanderten und die Lymphbahnen zu den Leisten nachmodellierten.

„Das kitzelt."

Lächelnd sah er ihm mit einem Gefühl abrupt aufwallender Verbundenheit in die Augen. Sie waren eine Mischung aus Grün, Blau und goldenen Punkten und erwiderten seinen Blick aufgeweckt und nun wieder fast vertrauensvoll. Schön. Leider blieb es beim oberflächlichen Check; medizinische Instrumente hatte er nicht dabei.

Aber vielleicht war das auch besser; der nahe Augenkontakt über ein Ophtalmoskop hätte ihn sicherlich zu Tode erschreckt.

„Was isst du denn am liebsten?"

„Frühstück", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Mit Mum. Sandwichs."

„Die gibt es morgens", folgerte House. „Und dann? Wie sieht dein Mittag- und dein Abendessen aus?"

Einen Moment dachte er nach, den Finger am Mund. „In der Schule ess ich. In der Kantine. Gegen zwei. Danach nichts mehr."

„Du solltest essen. Drei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Jungs wie du brauchen das, um groß und kräftig zu werden. Hast du denn später am Tag keinen Appetit mehr?"

Unvermittelt verzogen sich seine Lippen. „Doch", wisperte er kaum hörbar. „Aber ich kann nichts mehr essen. Ich muss doch ... für Mum sorgen. Für sie einkaufen."

Er hob sachte sein Kinn an, das zitterte. „Schau mich an. Wenn du in den Supermarkt gehst, was kaufst du ein?"

Die Antwort blieb er ihm schuldig. Er schloss die Augen, aus denen Tränen rannen. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht reifte in House. Nicht genug damit, dass die Mutter trank und die ganze Familie darunter litt; sie ließ den Kleinen offenbar Nachschub besorgen.

„Kaufst du ihr Flaschen? So wie die der Frau in dem Film heute?"

Schluchzend nickte er und rieb sich die Augen mit den Fäusten. „Sie ist doch so krank, und wenn ich ihr die Medizin hole, geht es ihr besser. Manchmal wird sie sogar richtig lustig, und wir machen verrückte Sachen."

Verkaufte man einem kleinen Jungen Down Under Alkohol? Unverantwortliche Kassierer offenbar schon. Für viele zählte nur der Umsatz des Unternehmens, nicht die Dramen, die sich hinter verschlossener Haustür abspielten. Oder sie dachten sich nichts dabei und waren ganz einfach gleichgültig.

Welches das größere Übel war, konnte er nicht beurteilen. Tatsache war, dass er beide Einstellungen ablehnte. Während der Junge mit Weinen beschäftigt war, begann er behutsam, das Unterhemd hochzuschieben. Erschüttert riss der Jungen den Kopf hoch und presste die Arme an den Körper. Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Ich möchte alles sehen an dir", erklärte House. „Es hat nicht wehgetan bisher, oder? Ich passe auf, versprochen. Vertrau mir. Du bist nicht der erste kleine Junge, den ich untersuche."

Klang das zu sehr nach Triebtäter? Ja. Auf den Knien rutschte er ein wenig näher, spreizte die Beine und umfing die Taille des Jungen, wobei sich seine Fingerspitzen berührten. Ohne Kraftaufwand brachte er ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen, was er äußerst widerwillig geschehen ließ. Er weinte holprig. Das Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckend, fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche. Der Mann war im Sitzen so groß wie er im Stehen. Wie sollte er da eine Chance haben?

„Sie tun mir weh", wimmerte er, obwohl er ihn nur leicht festhielt. „Ich will zu meinem Dad ... bitte. Bringen Sie mich ins Hotel. Er macht sich doch Sorgen, wenn ich so lang fort bin."

Vorsichtig verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hände und massierte die Hüften und die Nieren.

„Hier? Tut es hier weh?"

„Au."

Er ließ ihn los, doch bevor er die Flucht ergreifen konnte, packte er ihn wieder und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Er schrie jetzt und schlug hinter sich, erwischte ihn aber nicht.

„Sch sch ... ist gut. Ist schon gut."

Impulsiv drückte er das Gesicht in den flaumigen Nacken und liebkoste ihn mit den Lippen.

O Gott, was tat er nur? Was musste das Kind denken? Und vor allem, er über sich? Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

Dennoch hielt er ihn weiterhin auf diese unkonventionelle Art. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte der innige Kontakt den Jungen. Sein Atem und der Herzschlag wurden gleichmäßiger, das Schreien und Weinen verstummte. Was auch vom Schrecken darüber rühren konnte, dass der fremde Mann es wagte, ihn zu küssen und seinen Bauch und den Rücken zu streicheln. Eine Art Schockstarre.

Oder er akzeptierte es als die ungewöhnliche Behandlungsmethode eines Zauberers.

An den Organen und dem jungfräulichen Skelett ohne ehemalige Frakturen ertastete er keine Auffälligkeiten. Innerlich atmete er auf. Wenngleich er einen leichten Knochenbau hatte und ein wenig unterernährt war, zurückgeblieben war er nicht, weder geistig noch körperlich. Trotzdem machte ihn die Druckempfindlichkeit der Hüftgegend stutzig.

„Robert. Hör mir zu. Ich muss deine Hosen und dein Unterhemd ausziehen. Ich glaube, du bist verletzt. Aber wirklich sicher weiß ich es erst, wenn ich es sehe. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich informiere das Zimmermädchen. Sie soll rauf kommen und dabei sein. Sie ist eine Frau und erlaubt bestimmt nicht, dass ich dich auf eine Art anfasse, die dir zuwider ist. Wäre das ein Kompromiss – ein Mittelweg?"

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. Eine Frau sollte ihn nackt sehen? Nur über seine Leiche. Irgendwie konnte House das verstehen. Gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht gaben sich Jungs in der Vorpubertät extrem prüde. Eine Scham, die sich in zwei, drei Jahren in Großspurigkeit verwandelte.

„Bitte zieh dich aus. Ich will dir helfen. Ich will, dass es nicht mehr wehtut. Sollen wir Dad anrufen? Damit er kommt anstelle des Zimmermädchens?"

„Nein!" Er klang ängstlich, wandte sich um und fixierte ihn mit seinen riesigen Augen, die sich bereits wieder verräterisch röteten.

„Warum nicht? Vor fünf Minuten wolltest du noch zu ihm."

Konzentriert konsultierte der Kleine seine Uhr an einem orangefarbenen Plastikarmband. Die Milchstraße zierte das Zifferblatt, und zwei Raumschiffe oder Aliens zeigten die Zeit an. Es war irgendwie herrlich zu sehen, dass er in vielerlei Hinsicht ein ganz normaler Junge war, der sich für Science Fiction und den Weltraum interessierte. Ein Besuch des Planetariums wäre wohl segensreicher verlaufen als das Kino.

„Er ist noch gar nicht da."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Offiziell war das Meeting um sechs Uhr abends zu Ende, und erfahrungsgemäß dauerte es aufgrund der mehr oder weniger persönlichen Gespräche danach noch einmal eine Stunde, bis man endlich aufatmen und den Saal verlassen konnte.

„Dann versuchen wir's allein? Und du bist ein tapferer Junge?"

„Hm", schniefte er zustimmend.

Er zuckte zusammen, als House den Hosenknopf öffnete. Auf beiden Füßen trampelnd, stützte er sich an Houses Schultern ab, bis die Cargohose über seine Knöchel gerutscht war. Sein Atem ging laut vor Achtsamkeit, aber nicht keuchend. Er trug eine helle Unterhose mit angedeuteten Beinen wie eine Boxershorts, nur eng anliegender. Seine wohlgeformten Beine waren die eines Kindes, das sich gern bewegte. Stämmig und gerade.

Prüfend strich er mit den Händen darüber. Die Verbände um die Knie musste er nachher wechseln; einzelne Blutflecken schimmerten durch das Gazegewebe.

„Du hast schöne Beine. Ich wette, du bist der Schnellste in der Schule", sagte er und erntete ein scheues Lächeln.

„In der Klasse, nicht in der Schule. Ich bin ja erst ein Jahr auf der Highschool", berichtigte Robert bescheiden. „Sport ist mein liebstes Fach."

Kurz, jedoch recht heftig zitterte sein linkes Bein, als House den Oberschenkel umschloss und ihn sanft knetete. Er wiederholte den Griff, woraufhin das Zittern des Jungen bis in den Arm ausstrahlte. Er zog eine Grimasse, die House verdeutlichte, dass er Schmerzen hatte, sobald er den Muskel kniff.

„Tut es hier weh?"

„Nein."

Er log. Ein gereizter Nerv war niemals schmerzlos.

„Außer dem Asthma – gibt es etwas, das immer wiederkommt? So wie dieses Zucken? Wenn du dich aufregst zum Beispiel oder Stress hast?"

Obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn quälte, drückte er ein drittes Mal zu. Der Mechanismus blieb nicht aus. Um den Muskel zu entspannen, rieb er ihn bedächtig, während er Robert in die Augen schaute. „Ganz ehrlich. Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Alles, was wir reden, bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen uns."

„Manchmal. Zwei- oder dreimal", gestand der Kleine betreten. „Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wenn es passiert ist. Ich bin dann ganz müde und schlafe gleich ein."

Myoklonie im Rahmen der Rolando-Epilepsie, die bei Kindern häufig anzutreffen war. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie sich mit der Pubertät wieder legen. Allerdings schien es ihm denkbar, dass seine familiäre Situation dazu beitrug, die Anfälle zu begünstigen.

„Sie haben versprochen, mir nicht wehzutun." Die Müdigkeit kombiniert mit der Aufregung machte ihn quengelig; sein Tagesablauf geriet aus den Fugen, sein kindlicher Organismus ins Schleudern. In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel erlebt. Ein Flug von Melbourne nach Paris war selbst für ältere Semester eine aufregende Sache.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Wir sind gleich fertig. Bekommst du Medikamente gegen das Zucken?"

Entrüstet schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht krank, das hab ich doch gesagt!"

Seltsam. Der einzige Sohn eines renommierten Arztes sollte dessen Augapfel sein. Zumindest soweit, dass ihm das Wohl des Jungen am Herzen lag. Stattdessen schien er ihn in der Tat zu vernachlässigen. Selbst wenn es sich bei den Anfällen „nur" um Rolando handelte, musste ein Kind, das darunter litt, einer Aufsichtsperson unterstellt sein. Hier in Paris war er ganz alleine herumgestromert.

Seine Müdigkeit machte er sich zunutzte. Wie nebenbei zog er ihm das Unterhemd aus und die kurzen Hosen. Robert intervenierte nicht. Brav und fast wie in Trance stieg er aus der Unterwäsche.

Im Beckenbereich, auf dem Rücken und sogar am empfindlichen Unterbauch stellte House Hämatome und Striemen fest, die frisch waren. Schockiert starrte er darauf, fuhr mit den Fingern darüber. Der kleine makellose Robert – hier war er es nicht mehr.

Er wusste nicht, welche Stelle er zuerst verhüllen sollte, als er in Houses Gesicht sah - seine Verletzungen oder den Schambereich. Tränen hingen an seinen überraschend dunklen Wimpern.

„Bin ... gefallen", wisperte er. „Mit dem Fahrrad."

„Robert", sagte er leise und kraulte seinen Nacken. „Du darfst mich jetzt nicht anlügen. Wurdest du verprügelt?"

Nicht von Mitschülern. Raufereien unter Kindern gehörten zur Tagesordnung, aber die schlugen nicht so hart zu, wie es die Hämatome explizierten. Ältere Kinder? Kaum. Wer sollte einen Grund haben, das zu tun? Entweder Mom oder Dad. Da Mom suchtkrank war, fiel auf sie der erste Verdacht. Alkoholiker neigten zu Gewalttätigkeiten, die ihnen hinterher leid taten. Es passte ins Puzzle. Denkbarerweise hatte Dad sie dabei überrascht, wie sie gegen das Kind die Hand erhoben hatte und sie daher ins Sanatorium eingewiesen. Schließlich konnte er nicht ständig hinter ihr her sein.

Doch wenn es stimmte, was der Kleine sagte – dass Dr. Chase eine Scheidung in Erwägung zog – wo sollte dann der Junge hin? In ein Waisenhaus? Das Internat?

Abwesend fixierte ihn Robert, ohne zu antworten. Sein Blick kehrte sich nach innen und ging durch ihn hindurch. House schüttelte den Jungen leicht.

„Hast du meine Frage verstanden? Hat dir jemand wehgetan? Ein Erwachsener? Hast du deshalb solche Angst vor mir?"

„N-nein."

„Sag mir die Wahrheit. Du musst es tun, Robert. Ganz egal, wer das getan hat, er hat nicht das Recht dazu. Das ist schwere Körperverletzung, und die ist gesetzwidrig. Wer Kinder so schlägt wie du geschlagen worden bist, ist gefährlich und muss bestraft werden. Das ist kein Spaß mehr, weißt du. Ich werd mit deinem Vater sprechen."

„Oh ..." rief er verzweifelt. „Oh bitte nicht! Ich bin selbst schuld, das war alles meine Schuld! Ich hab doch nicht aufgepasst! Ich bin wirklich gefallen!"

Sachte lehnte er ihn an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Der kleine, feste Hintern schmiegte sich in seine Handfläche. Er konnte ihn mit einer Hand bedecken und senkte sie schnell, um keinen falschen Argwohn zu erregen. Langsam erhob er sich mit dem Jungen und spürte die kräftigen Beine um seine Taille.

„Solange du es mir nicht sagst, bleibst du bei mir."

Robert erachtete diese Bestimmung nicht als Strafe. Er sah beinahe glücklich aus unter seinen geweinten Tränen.

„Komm", murmelte House und ließ ihn nieder, plötzlich fühlte er sich elend. Als habe man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt, von dem er sich nicht erholte. „Zieh deine Shorts wieder an. Und dann schläfst du ein bisschen, okay?"

Anmutig kam er der Aufforderung nach. Eine große Last schien von ihm zu genommen zu sein, nachdem er die Untersuchung heil überstanden hatte, und er wirkte nun geradezu heiter. Flink schlüpfte er in Hose und Unterhemd und plapperte sorglos dabei.

„Nachher – gehen wir da zum Eiffelturm? Den wollte ich nämlich unbedingt sehen. Und vorher muss ich Daddy wenigstens anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich einen Freund gefunden hab. Dann muss er sich keine Sorgen machen. Vielleicht bringt er mir Tony und die Kamera, und ich kann bei Ihnen bleiben, bis der langweilige Kongress vorbei ist. Bei Ihnen ist es viel schöner."

„Tony?" Hatte er doch einen Bruder?

„Mein Teddybär."

„Du bist ein sonderbares Kerlchen", sagte House und streckte sich neben ihm auf das unbenutzte Bett aus.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Er mochte es, wie der Junge ihn so bestechend in Beschlag nahm. Als hätte er ihn als sein persönliches Kindermädchen engagiert. Er fragte nicht, was er arbeitete, warum er sich als Ausländer in Paris aufhielt – er hätte ihn nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt. Für ihn war es klar ersichtlich, dass er hier war, um ihn zu unterhalten. Auf ihn aufzupassen, während Dad wichtige Angelegenheiten im Dienst der Forschung mit Kollegen erörterte. Zu denen er streng genommen ebenfalls gehörte. Doch das schien Robert einerlei zu sein, oder er hatte gar nicht zugehört, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Mediziner war.

Lange betrachtete er ihn, war fasziniert von der Natürlichkeit seines kleinen, ihm zugewandten Gesichts, dem hellen, weich fallenden Haar, das eine Hälfte davon verbarg. Sein Mund mit den vollen Lippen und der kühnen Kurve der Oberlippe war halbgeöffnet; seine Faust ruhte davor.

Einen Moment schien es ihm, als ob er schlecht träume; die Brauen zogen sich zusammen wie im Café heute Morgen, und er seufzte gepeinigt auf. Hinter den Lidern flogen seine Pupillen wild hin und her.

Sorgsam löste er die Faust und streichelte die zierlichen Finger, ehe er sie mit einer Zartheit, die er sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte, an seine Lippen führte.

Gegen neunzehn Uhr weckte er den Jungen auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Elfjährige schlafen gingen, doch wenn er weiter so selig schlummerte, würde er in der Nacht kein Auge zutun. Der Vater hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Wahrscheinlich war er ein höchst wichtiger Mann im Kongress. Dr. Chases Publikationen in Magazinen und Büchern fanden in Kliniken und Universitäten weltweite Anerkennung. Er war so was wie das schwarze Schaf der modernen Forschung, das sämtliche Regeln der Rheumatologie über den Haufen warf und noch verzwicktere erfand. Dadurch sicherte er sich widerwilligen Respekt, aber auch Kontroversen.

Verwirrt richtete Robert sich auf, die Augen noch traumverschleiert.

„Mama? Dad? Wo bin ich?" Heimweh und Orientierungslosigkeit ließen ihn in bitterliche Tränen ausbrechen. House zügelte sich. Ihn an sich zu ziehen, wäre falsch und würde seine Angst schüren.

„Du bist in Paris in Frankreich. Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich? Wir wollten uns den Eiffelturm ansehen, deshalb hab ich dich aufgeweckt. Du hast es mir gesagt, und was du sagst, das mach ich."

Erleichterung trat in seinen allmählich klaren Blick.

„Der gute Zauberer."

„Und du bist doch ein großer Junge und weinst nicht mehr, oder?"

„Nein", sagte er und rückte an House heran, der sich alarmiert zu ihm gesetzt hatte. „Oder doch ..."

Plötzlich vergaß er seinen Stolz und heulte laut. House hielt ihn fest, strich ihm übers Haar und legte das Kinn auf den blonden Schopf, während der Junge regelrecht in seine Schulter hineinkroch. Auf dem Nachtschrank stand der Reisewecker, auf den sein Scharfblick gefallen war.

„Er hat dich nicht vergessen. Sicher nicht. Ich denke, er ist aufgehalten worden. Robert ... nicht weinen, bitte. Sonst bin ich ganz traurig. Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend, und dann soll Dad auf dich warten statt du auf ihn, hm? Wolltest du nicht den Eiffelturm sehen? Ich muss sagen, das ist eine gute Wahl. Da wollte ich auch schon lange mal hin."

„Ich will heim", schluchzte er. „Ich hab Angst und ich bin erst elf, und ich kenne Sie nicht und vielleicht sind Sie nur nett um mich hinterher totzuschlagen wenn mein Dad kein Lösegeld zahlt weil ich ihm egal bin ..."

Er wiegte sich selbstvergessen mit ihm und doch so bewusst. Der Kummer des Jungen schmerzte ihn. Es war sein eigener vor zwanzig Jahren. Nicht dass er in derselben Lage gewesen wäre wie Robert gerade, aber auch sein Vater hatte sich wenig um ihn geschert. Ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, lästig zu sein bei allem, was er gemeinsam mit ihm unternahm, um nicht zu sagen unternehmen _musste_, um vor Mom und ihm – dem kleinen Greg - das Gesicht zu wahren. Für ihn hatte es der alte Herr allerdings nie gehabt.

Angeltrips und Disneyworld waren vergebene Mühe. Hohle Gesten einer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, die nie existiert hatte. Und die er dem kleinen blonden Aussie nicht wünschte.

„Hör auf, so zu reden. Das stimmt nicht. Beides stimmt nicht. Ich will dich nicht umbringen, und du bist deinem Dad nicht gleichgültig."

Seine neuen Sachen, der Sweater und die Cargohose, heiterten ihn ein wenig auf, und auch die Aussicht, das Wahrzeichen der Stadt von der Nähe zu sehen, ließ ihn Mut schöpfen.

Ein Gefühl wuchs in ihm, das er nicht benennen konnte, als der Junge sich bewundernd im Spiegel des Hotelzimmers von allen Seiten betrachtete. Es breitete sich warm in seiner Magengrube aus.

„In meiner Klasse trägt keiner französische Mode", tat er ihm aufgeregt kund. „Die werden blass vor Neid."

House wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Wenngleich er den Buben Dr. Chase nicht ohne weiteres übergeben würde, war es doch vernünftig, erst einmal im Hotel nachzusehen, ob er da war und vielleicht die Nachricht über den Verbleib seines Kindes nicht erhalten hatte.

Aufgrund der mangelnden Englischkenntnisse des Portiers führte er das Gespräch auf Französisch.

„_Le Dr. Chase est dans la maison? __Je voudrais lui parler_."

Der Concierge schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Monsieur. Dr. Chase ist nicht hier. Sagte, er kehre erst um Mitternacht zurück. So wie es aussah, wollte er sich mit Kollegen treffen. Wo, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen."

„_S'il n'a pas demandé pour son fils_?" hakte House ungläubig nach.

Robert schloss die Arme besitzergreifend um ihn. Er war ein äußerst anlehnungsbedürftiges Kind. Zum ersten Mal glaubte er zu wissen, weshalb. Wo immer er Verständnis oder Zuneigung suchte – von seinem Vater bekam er beides nicht. Beruhigend spielte er mit den Strähnen seines Haares, während er dem sichtlich verlegenen Portier eine Antwort abrang.

Die Lider des Jungen schlossen sich halb vor Wonne unter seiner Berührung, was er mit Befriedigung zur Kenntnis nahm. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass er mit einem Kind je einen so vertrauten, unverkrampften Umgang haben würde. Als wäre der Kleine sein leiblicher Sohn. Wäre er es, so hätte er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wie der Kollege das offenbar so sträflich tat. Unvorstellbar.

„Nein, Monsieur. Tut mir aufrichtig leid. Mir war zu Ohren gekommen, dass er ihn in die Obhut eines unserer Zimmermädchen gegeben hatte."

„Er war hier bei mir. Den ganzen Tag. Hat keiner bemerkt, dass er das Haus verlassen hat?"

„Nun ..."

Der Portier hüstelte verlegen.

„Offen gestanden, nein. Dr. Chase machte keinen beunruhigten Eindruck, daher nahm ich an, es sei alles in bester Ordnung. Chantal – das Zimmermädchen, hatte Feierabend um sechs Uhr. Zu dieser Zeit geht der Kongress dem Ende zu. Keiner dachte, dass der Kleine unbeaufsichtigt sei. Und nun – es ist ja auch nichts passiert. Dr. Chase scheint Ihnen zu vertrauen, sofern er Ihre Nachricht erhalten hat. Ich war zu jener Zeit noch nicht am Schalter", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Na schön", sagte House. „Wenn er zurückkommt, sagen Sie ihm, dass ich spätestens morgen Abend mit ihm sprechen möchte. Hier ist meine Adresse."

Eine Verbeugung andeutend nahm der Portier die Visitenkarte der Pension entgegen. „_Très bien, Monsieur."_

„Was hat denn der Mann über Daddy gesagt?" wollte der Junge wissen, als sie aus dem Hotel auf die Straße traten. „Werd ich von der Polizei gesucht? Ist er deshalb nicht da gewesen?"

Er blickte hinunter in das erwartungsvoll-angespannte Gesicht, fühlte die kleinen warmen Hände sein Handgelenk umklammern.

Um von Mann zu Mann mit ihm zu sprechen, ging er in die Hocke. Auf einmal war er froh, dass er mit dem Portier in der Landessprache kommuniziert hatte, die Robert noch nicht beherrschte. Das half ihm, eine kleine Notlüge zu konstruieren.

„Ich war heute Morgen nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Dein Dad und ich, wir kennen uns ziemlich gut. Er weiß, dass du gut aufgehoben bist bei mir, darum hat er gedacht, er lässt uns noch ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben. Er hat so viele wichtige Termine hier in Paris, und du würdest dich doch nur langweilen, wenn du ihn begleiten würdest."

Ein wenig fassungslos blinzelte der Junge. „Er hat aber gesagt, dass wir uns den Eiffelturm zusammen anschauen wollen."

„Weißt du, Erwachsene versprechen viel, und meist sind sie viel zu beschäftigt, um mit Kindern etwas zu unternehmen. Deshalb hat dein Dad mich geschickt. Extra für dich."

Er brauchte eine Weile, um das zu verdauen. Schweigend humpelte er neben ihm her. Um möglichst viel von der Stadt zu sehen, bestand er darauf, zu Fuß zu gehen. Allzu weit war es nicht zu ihrem Ziel, aber irgendwann, als er bemerkte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, mitzuhalten, nahm House den Jungen Huckepack. Das war eine Alternative zum Getragenwerden, mit der Robert leben konnte.

Unterwegs kaufte er ihm eine Crêpe. Dass er zuhause nicht ordentlich aß, hatte ihn bestürzt. Er musste sich wirklich dringend den Senior vorknöpfen.

Paris bei einsetzender Dämmerung war herrlich. Der Eiffelturm war beleuchtet von abertausenden vom Lampen; ein Anblick, bei dem sogar House der Atem stockte. Die gesamte Umgebung wirkte wie eine illuminierte Postkartenidylle.

Die Seine – ebenfalls in Gelb-, Grün- und Rottönen schimmernd, zog ihre glitzernde Bahn ganz in der Nähe, in die der Junge übermütig Steine flitzen ließ. Einmal näherte er sich gefährlich dem Ufer und schwankte von der Wucht, mit der er ausgeholt hatte, mit rudernden Armen über dem Wasser. House blieb fast das Herz stehen. Rasch schlang er die Arme um ihn und riss ihn hoch.

Er war weich und duftete nach Herrenseife, die ihm jäh in die Nase stieg. Nach dem Mittagsschläfchen hatte er eine Dusche genommen, wobei House ihm geholfen hatte, eine angenehme Temperatur für die verletzten Knie einzustellen.

„Lass uns den Turm anschauen", schlug House vor. „Von oben soll man einen Panoramablick von über vierzig Meilen haben. Bei Tag jedenfalls. Vielleicht sehen wir noch genug, bevor es dunkel wird."

„Aber – das kostet bestimmt viel Geld", stammelte der Kleine, der sich offenbar damit zufrieden gab, den imposanten Unterbau des Turmes zu bestaunen. „Und ich wollte Mum noch ein Souvenir kaufen."

„Das kannst du auch. Komm."

Wie selbstverständlich griff Robert nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Etwas hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht die Stunde im Hotel. Er hätte Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm Dinge anzutun, ihn ‚totzuschlagen' oder ihm wehzutun, doch er hatte nichts von alldem gemacht. Überdies war er ja jetzt noch ein alter Bekannter von Dad.

Die Lüge ging ihm nach; aber bestenfalls war es gar keine. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Rowan Chase umgekehrt bereits von ihm gehört hatte, denn auch er hatte bereits einige bescheidene Artikel in Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht. Sein Name war nicht so bekannt wie der des Rheumatologen, aber vielleicht hatten seine Abhandlungen Eindruck geschunden und ihn als einen seriösen, verlässlichen Charakter präsentiert. Jedenfalls war das die einzige Erklärung für ihn, weshalb der Mann einem völlig Fremden seinen abenteuerlustigen Sohn anvertraute.

Sie standen lange an. Ursprünglich waren House solche Touristenfallen ein Greuel, aber mit dem Jungen fand er das Warten erträglich. Allerdings schien er sich nicht so sehr zu freuen, wie man das von einem Elfjährigen erwartete. Je näher sie dem Kassiererhäuschen kamen, desto stiller wurde er. In seinen Augen las er Angst.

Flüchtig strich er mit der Außenseite der Finger über die heiße Wange. „Alles okay? Möchtest du wirklich rauf?"

„Ja", antwortete er, vor Aufregung atemlos. Der Inhalator steckte griffbereit im Rucksack.

Auf der ersten Plattform in 57 Metern Höhe, die sie mit dem Fahrstuhl erreichten, gingen sie essen. Der Name dieses Restaurants gefiel Robert besser als der des nächsten, so dass sie sich für Jules Verne entschieden.

Nichtsdestoweniger entdeckte House eine Nervosität an ihm, die merkwürdig war. Sie war nicht von fröhlicher Art. Er mied den Blick nach draußen, obwohl es hier oben schwer fiel. Rund um sie herum war Glas. Doch es gelang ihm leidlich, indem er in Houses Gesicht spähte, als wolle er sich jede Besonderheit darin einprägen.

Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Während sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, holte House drei verschiedene Münzen aus seiner Brieftasche und legte sie in einer Reihe auf den Tisch. In den grünlichen Augen leuchtete Vorfreude auf.

„Ich geh kurz aufs Klo, und du nimmst eine der drei Münzen und hältst sie ganz fest in deiner Hand. Wenn ich wiederkomme, legst du sie zurück und ich sage dir, welche du ausgewählt hast. Du musst sie aber ganz fest drücken und ganz fest daran denken, welche Münze du hast. Sonst funktioniert die Gedankenübertragung nicht. Bleib schön sitzen."

Erstaunt blickte er ihn an. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme weinerlich. „Sie gehen weg?"

„Nur kurz. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Vergiss nicht, die Münze wieder hinzulegen, bevor ich sehen kann, welche es ist. Lass dich von niemandem ablenken. Wenn dich jemand anspricht, tu so, als würdest du nichts hören. Erst wenn du mich rufen hörst, legst du die Münze wieder auf den Tisch, okay?"

Er kämpfte zwischen dem Drang, mit zur Toilette zu gehen und dem Ergebnis des Zaubertricks. Schließlich siegte die Neugier. „Okay."

Was war los mit dem Kleinen? Warum war er so glücklich in seiner Gegenwart, und auf der anderen Seite doch so zerrissen, so ängstlich? Während er seine Blase erleichterte, dachte er angestrengt nach. Die Hämatome standen ihm so deutlich vor Augen, dass er würgen und ein Papierhandtuch aus dem Automaten vor den Mund pressen musste.

Beim Ausgang blieb er stehen und beobachtete ihn aus der Ferne. Er hielt sich strikt an seine Anweisung, selbst als eine Frau sich hinunter beugte, um ihn anzusprechen. Seine Faust mit der Münze hatte er in tiefe Konzentration versunken an die Wange gepresst, und die Lady ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.

„Robert!" rief er. „Du kannst die Münze jetzt wieder zu den anderen legen."

Er tat es, sprang auf und lief zu ihm hin, um ihn mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck zu umarmen. Einige Gäste lächelten ihm wohlwollend zu.

Als sie den Tisch erreicht hatten, zappelte der Junge vor Aufregung. House tat, als müsse er all seine Sinne auf die Münzen richten und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über alle drei, tastete sie ab und machte ein andächtiges Gesicht dabei. Robert verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit schwer zurückhaltender Erregung.

„Die da ist es", behauptete House und zeigte auf ein 10-Centimes-Stück.

„Oh!" Er starrte ihn so ehrfürchtig an, als habe er soeben das Geheimnis des Orakels von Delphi enträtselt. „Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Du hast gut mitgemacht. Es klappt nicht immer. Bei dieser Übung hängt viel vom Assistenten ab, und du warst hervorragend."

„Sie sind wirklich ein Zauberer", hauchte er, doch ein leiser Unterton von Furcht schwang darin mit. „Ich hab gedacht, die gibt's gar nicht mehr. Sind Sie – aus einer anderen Zeit? Und vielleicht doch Johannes der Täufer?"

Befreit lachte er das mühsam unterdrückte Lachen, das ihn angesichts der Hochachtung des Jungen überkommen hatte. Es war nur ein einfacher Trick. Die Wärme seiner Hand war noch auf der Fläche des Metalls zu fühlen gewesen.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass der gezaubert hat."

Das Chateaubriand, das ihnen nach der Suppe mit Brot serviert wurde, schnitt er ihm klein. Obwohl der Junge anfangs ein wenig pikiert darüber war, schien er seine Dienstgefälligkeit gern in Anspruch zu nehmen. Interessiert musterte er ihn, während er die Fleischstückchen auf die Gabel spießte und genießerisch mit den Pommes Souffles und Prinzessbohnen auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Dass er gern aß, war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Raus damit", forderte er ihn nach einer Weile auf. „Was willst du wissen?"

Im ersten Moment war er sprachlos. „Sie lesen Gedanken, stimmt's?"

„Zuweilen", erwiderte er. „Aber meistens müssen auch Zauberer die profanen Wege der Kommunikation gehen."

Das verstand er nicht, doch es war nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er ihm mitteilte, was ihn bedrückte. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er es wirklich wissen wollte. Nein, eigentlich nicht mehr.

„Wenn Sie ... doch zaubern können ... und Menschen heil machen - " Er schluckte und langte nach seiner Cola. „ – dann könnten Sie meine Mum vielleicht auch gesund machen ..."

Er wischte die Reste der Sauce béarnaise mit dem letzten Bissen auf und sah den Jungen lange an, während er langsam kaute. Schließlich senkte Robert den Blick.

„Das war dumm – Entschuldigen Sie, bitte."

„Nein", widersprach er. „Ich würde deine Mom wirklich gern kennen lernen."

Suchtkrankheiten waren nicht sein Spezialgebiet. Als Nephrologe befasste er sich mit Infektionskrankheiten und Anomalien der Nieren. Aber er arbeitete an der MSU, eine der besten staatlichen Universitäten der USA, die hohe Ansprüche an Studenten und Dozenten stellte. Es wäre möglich, dort mit Kollegen einen Therapieplan zu entwickeln. Ob er jedoch mehr Erfolg versprach als der des Sanatoriums in Melbourne, war zweifelhaft.

„Im Ernst?"

Aufgeregt kippte er den Stuhl nach vorne.

„Warum nicht? Allerdings ist ihre Krankheit keine, die allein andere heilen können. Zuerst muss sie es selbst wollen, verstehst du? Und das ist nicht so einfach."

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise und malte unsichtbare Kringel auf die Tischdecke. „Schade. Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht einen Zauberspruch, der es ihr leichter macht, nicht immer daran zu denken, dass sie trinken muss."

„Wenn ich so etwas hätte, wäre ich reich, Robert. Es gibt viel zu viele Leute mit der Krankheit von Mom. Du musst Geduld haben. Es wird schon wieder werden. Hey. Soll ich dir den Trick mit der Münze verraten? Der wird deinen Freunden mehr imponieren als Pariser Mode."


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem sie ihre Crème Brûlée verzehrt hatten, stiegen sie zu Fuß höher zur nächstgelegenen Plattform. Währendessen fiel House auf, dass der Junge innen ging und sich fest, geradezu verbissen an seiner Hand hielt, die von seinem Schweiß glitschig wurde. Einmal stolperte er über eine Stufe und schrie erschrocken auf, bevor er wie versteinert verharrte. Seine Atmung wurde schnappend, und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Über seine Stirn und die Schläfen rann Schweiß.

House kramte den Inhalator aus dem Beutel, den er am Riemen trug, und reichte ihn dem Jungen, der mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen hastig den Sauerstoff inhalierte.

Schlagartig dämmerte House, warum ihm die Aussicht vom sicheren Boden aus genügt hatte. Sein Blick war nur während des Strauchelns nach unten durch die scheinbar frei schwebenden Treppenstufen gerichtet gewesen. Davor hatte er sich blind von ihm führen lassen. Aus Angst, einem Schwindelanfall zu erliegen.

„Es ist alles okay, hörst du? Schön ruhig atmen. Wir drehen um. Du musst nicht die Augen aufmachen, ich trage dich. Lass den Inhalator nicht fallen. Um das Übrige kümmere ich mich. Ich bring dich runter. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es wird alles gut."

Er hob ihn hoch, und sofort schlang er winselnd die Beine und den linken, freien Arm um ihn. Der Besucherstrom nahm zu, erschwerte House den Rückweg, dem der Junge jetzt zum ersten Mal recht schwer vorkam.

Endlich waren sie beim rettenden Lift angelangt, der sie nach unten beförderte. Robert umklammerte ihn. Allmählich beruhigte sich sein Atemrhythmus.

Unten auf dem Platz vor der Seine ließ er ihn hinunter, und er begann wieder Kind zu sein, wuselte zum Souvenirstand und kaufte seiner Mutter einen Miniatureiffelturm auf einem Kunststoffmarmorsockel, um dann zur Seine zu wetzen und Steine zu werfen und die Boote zu zählen. Das Wasser war sein Element, nicht die luftige Höhe. Irgendwie konnte er das sogar verstehen.

Als er durch die Zähne pfiff, warf der Junge sich herum und lief auf ihn zu, die Hand in seine schiebend. Belustigt grinste er. Als hätte er an einer unsichtbaren Leine gezogen.

„Schau", sagte er stolz. „Was ich eingekauft hab für Mum."

Er bewunderte den Kitsch ausgiebig und machte sich dann mit dem Kleinen auf in eines der unzähligen Cafés, deren Tische an dem lauen Abend die Straßen säumten. Er freute sich, dass Robert bei einem Eisbecher seinen Schock vergaß, der ihnen beiden noch in den Knochen steckte. Ihm vermutlich mehr als dem Jungen.

Der Kellner, der _Monsieur_, hatte die riesigen Kugeln mit einem kleinen Plastikauto dekoriert, mit dem Robert völlig in sein Spiel versunken Schneisen in das Softeis schlug und dabei Motorengeräusche imitierte.

Eine Weile schaute er zu, trank seinen Espresso, rauchte eine Zigarette und schwelgte in der Vorstellung, Vater zu sein. Eine Vorstellung, die ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig dünkte. Sofern er einen Sohn wie ihn hätte.

„Robert?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Der Kleine legte das Spielzeug neben den Eisbecher, nachdem er es abgelutscht hatte. Dass Erwachsene Kinder fragten, ob sie etwas fragen durften, irritierte ihn.

„Klar", meinte er schulterzuckend.

„Warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass du unter Höhenangst leidest?"

„Ich wusste es nicht", wich er aus und nahm wieder das Auto in die Hand. House umfasste sein Handgelenk, um ihn daran zu hindern, das Eis weiter zu verschandeln. Außerdem ahnte er, dass er flunkerte.

„Du wolltest nicht mit rauf. Also musst du es gewusst haben."

Mit einem Augenaufschlag, der Steine hätte erweichen können, fixierte er ihn. Seine Hand ließ das Auto los.

„Versprichst du, es keinem zu sagen?"

Er nickte feierlich. „Versprochen."

„Ich war mal mit Dad auf den Rialto Towers. Das ist ein ganz hohes Gebäude im Hafen, viel höher als der Eiffelturm. Dad wollte mir von dort aus den Fluss zeigen, wie er ins Meer läuft. Ich war noch klein damals und – ich hab ihn verloren, Dad. Er war nicht mehr da. Ich weiß nicht, wo, aber ich hab Angst bekommen, dass er mich hier lassen wollte und mich nicht mehr abholen kam. Ich hab ihn überall gesucht ... aber er war nicht mehr da. Und ich war so weit weg – und es war so hoch ... ich hab so lang gesucht ..."

Er schniefte und quetschte mit dem Ärmel die entzückende Stupsnase. „Da war eine nette Lady, und die Polizei hat mich heimgebracht, und da haben sie auf mich gewartet, Mum und Dad ... seitdem ... mag ich nicht mehr irgendwo rauf steigen. Das ist doof, ich weiß, aber ich hab Angst vor großen Häusern."

Beschwichtigend streichelte er seinen auf der Tischplatte zuckenden Arm. „Du hättest mir das sagen sollen. Es ist gar nicht doof. Ich hätte es verstanden."

„Dad hat ... sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Er sagte, ich sei ein Baby, weil ich einfach fortgelaufen bin. Das stimmt aber gar nicht. _Er _war doch plötzlich weg."

„Hattest du Angst, als ich weg war, da oben?"

Verlegen nickte er. Deshalb hatte er sich so gefreut, als er wieder aufgetaucht war. Er fürchtete, in einer Umgebung, die ihm fremd war, ausgesetzt zu werden wie ein Welpe, der zuerst ganz süß, aber letztendlich lästig geworden war. Verzweifelt glitt er vom Stuhl und umarmte ihn, das Gesicht in seinem Mantel verborgen. Er setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn kurz auf die zitternden Lippen. Sie waren weicher und wärmer als die einer Frau. Und so dankbar für die Zärtlichkeit, dass er sie gleich wiederholte.

„Ich hätte dich nicht alleingelassen. Und Dad auch nicht. Dann wäre er ein Idiot."

Der kleine Körper versteifte sich. Robert stemmte sich an ihm mit ausgestreckten Armen ab, die Pupillen geweitet.

„Was ist?" fragte er. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Das ... das macht man nicht", stotterte er. „Daddys machen das nicht."

„Was denn?"

„Was du gerade gemacht hast."

„Was hab ich gemacht?"

Da er es nicht sagen konnte, lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn schmatzend. „Mein Dad macht das nicht. Das ist für Mädchen", erklärte er ernst ohne eine Regung in dem zarten Gesicht.

Er schaukelte ihn ein wenig auf dem Knie. „Tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm war. Ich dachte, du bräuchtest es. Aber ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Mir hat's gefallen."

„Mir auch", sagte er. „Obwohl dein Bart kratzt."

Müdigkeit schien ein Fremdwort für ihn zu sein. Wie unterhielt man einen quecksilbrigen Bengel, der nicht ans Schlafen dachte?

Doch sonderbarerweise störte es ihn gar nicht, ihn um sich zu haben, und bald entschlüpfte ihm die Tatsache, dass er ein Kind war, dem man eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen hatte.

Gemeinsam erkundeten sie die nächtliche Stadt, applaudierten, als um dreiundzwanzig Uhr die Lichter des Eiffelturms zu funkeln begannen und nahmen in einem Bistro einen Mitternachtssnack ein.

Später besuchten sie einen Nachtclub, zu dem Minderjährige keinen Zutritt hatten. House gab den Jungen als seinen Sohn aus und umschiffte somit das Verbot, weil man ihn schlecht auf der Straße stehen lassen konnte, ohne als kinderfeindlich zu gelten.

Er tanzte mit ihm. Die übrigen Besucher starrten sie an, amüsiert oder verärgert, auch schöne Französinnen, die ihn vielleicht gern näher kennen lernen wollten, und denen er unter anderen Umständen gewiss den einen oder anderen Cocktail spendiert hätte.

Aber er hatte nur Augen für Robert. Der sich trotz seiner kleinen Statur eleganter bewegte als alle seine Ex-Freundinnen, und der vor Lachen auf der Tanzfläche zusammenbrach, als sie zu „Locomotion" herumhopsten.

Anfangs hatte House Bedenken, doch die Asthmaattacken schienen tatsächlich psychischen Ursprungs zu sein: sowie ihm etwas Spaß machte, blieb er trotz körperlicher Anstrengung anfallsfrei. Dafür sprach auch, dass er gern lief. Generell wurden Asthmatiker vom Sportunterricht befreit.

Am liebsten tanzte er auf Jazz oder Blues angehauchten Balladen, was House ziemlich verblüffte.

Stand man in seinem Alter nicht auf Hiphop und Techno? Aber der Junge war sowieso etwas Besonderes, anders als alle Kinder, denen er bisher begegnet war.

Wie ein Äffchen hing er an House und ließ sich von ihm führen, völlig in Einklang mit sich und ihm – dem viel größeren Partner. Er reichte ihm kaum bis zur Brust; wahrscheinlich gaben sie ein recht komisches Bild ab. Dennoch – er kam sich nicht albern oder drollig vor. Sollten die Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuscheln. Was machte er schon?

Er gab dem Jungen etwas, das dieser lange entbehrt hatte. Und es war nicht nur das. Auch er wurde belohnt durch das Vertrauen, das Robert in ihn setzte. Er war nicht mehr der unheimliche Fremde, der kleine Kinder totschlug, sondern jemand, der ganz unaufdringlich sein Freund geworden war und eventuell ein bisschen mehr. Das war ihm die lachenden Gesichter der Umstehenden wert.

Während des fünften Tanzes in Folge machten sich bei Robert erste Erschöpfungszustände bemerkbar: ungeniert gähnte er in sein Hemd.

Wortlos nahm er ihn hoch und drehte sich weiter mit ihm wie in einem Traum, von dem er wünschte, er möge nie enden.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er hörte und fühlte den schweren Atem des Jungen, roch sein Haar und den dezenten Schweiß, lauschte auf die einlullende schwarze Musik. Er wusste, er hatte ohne Drogen eine Stimmung erreicht, die dem eines Rausches nicht unähnlich war. Eine friedliche Trance, die der Junge bereits erlebte, das psychomotorische Glücksgefühl.

Ewig hätte er so weitertanzen können. Die kleine Brust an seiner schien knochenlos zu sein, das Gewicht des Buben ohne jede Materie. Er hatte den Eindruck, mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Je später es wurde, desto mehr Leute betraten die Tanzfläche, und doch stieß er mit niemandem zusammen, war in einem Kosmos gefangen, zu dem nur der Junge Zutritt hatte. House konnte nicht von sich behaupten, ein besonders geschickter Tänzer zu sein; Robert machte ihn zu einem. Einzig dadurch, dass er hier war, in seinen Armen.

„Bin müde", quengelte der Junge schließlich und rieb sich die Augen. „Gehen wir heim?"

Um zwei Uhr stellte die Metro ihren Betrieb ein, so dass sie nicht mehr zur Pension zurückfahren konnten und stattdessen auf ein Taxi angewiesen waren. House entschloss sich trotz der Müdigkeit, darauf zu verzichten und zu Fuß zu gehen. Um sie herum tobte das Pariser Nachtleben, in dem er sich mit einem kleinen Jungen in den Armen deplatziert vorkam. Er schlief fest, und House beneidete ihn ein bisschen. Zu viele Drinks (von denen er einige mit Robert geteilt hatte – hoffentlich erzählte er seinem Vater nicht davon) hatten ihn ebenfalls schläfrig gemacht. Ein Spaziergang war demnach nicht verkehrt. Lüftete ihn ein wenig durch. Der Rauch und die Ausdünstungen der Barbesucher vermischten sich beißend mit seinen eigenen in der Kleidung.

In der Pension zog er ihm Schuhe, Hose und Pullover aus, während der Junge an ihm lehnte. Er wachte nicht auf, nur einmal verlangte er schlaftrunken nach seiner Mutter. Offensichtlich hing er sehr an ihr, trotz ihres Lasters, das nicht mehr als solches bezeichnet werden konnte.

„Mom ist nicht hier", sagte er sanft. „Aber du siehst sie bald wieder."

Er rollte sich zusammen, die Knie angezogen, die kleine Faust vorm Gesicht. Sinnend betrachtete er ihn, während er sich bettfertig machte.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinem totenähnlichen Schlaf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er geträumt hatte, bis etwas in seine Seite stieß, das ihm den Atem nahm. Der Junge strampelte und schlug um sich. „Nein", schrie er. „Bitte nicht! Ich mach's nicht mehr, ich schwör's!"

Flugs war er hellwach, knipste die Nachttischlampe an und zog den verschwitzen Kleinen an sich. Seine Körperwärme beruhigte ihn etwas, er krampfte die Finger in seinen Rücken und atmete keuchend aus.

Plötzlich war er sehr still. Er legte die Arme um Houses Nacken und schien weiterzuschlafen. Aber sein Herzschlag, flatternd wie die Flügel eines Kolibris, verriet ihm, dass er in einer Dimension gefangen war, in die er als Erwachsener nicht vordrang.

„Robert", rief er gedämpft und strich ihm mit beiden Händen das wirre Haar zurück. „Wach auf. Es ist nur ein Traum."

Die großen Augen starrten ihn an, leer erst, dann mit einem Funken des Erkennens. „Greg", wisperte er. „Mein Zauberer."

„Ja. Es ist gut. Ich bin da, du bist in Sicherheit. Du hast nur geträumt."

Er fing an zu weinen. Qualvoll und hemmungslos. Intuitiv rieb er seine Leistengegend und die Hüften. House nahm seine Hände, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Wunden aufzukratzen, und schlang den Arm um ihn.

„Sch sch ... erzählst du mir deinen Traum?"

„Ich wurde ... erwischt. Beim Stehlen. Ich stehle nicht, ich weiß, dass sich das nicht gehört, aber ich hatte kein Geld mehr und Mum solchen Durst und sie war ganz wütend und sie hätte mich doch geschlagen. Ich hab nicht – ich mache das nicht, eigentlich. Mir ist eine Flasche zerbrochen, auf dem Weg nach draußen, und – und ..."

Ein Schluckauf vereitelte weitere Ausführungen.

House wickelte den fröstelnden Buben in seinen Morgenmantel ein, und sie spazierten ein wenig im Korridor auf und ab. Bewegung hatte einen heilsamen Effekt auf ihn. Er musste etwas dabei empfinden, was ihm selbst verschlossen blieb, denn es genügte bereits, ihn zu tragen. Die Bewegung seiner Muskeln, seine Nähe; all das verspürte er intensiver als andere Kinder, die mit dieser Selbstverständlichkeit groß wurden.

Das Bedauern darüber, dass man es versäumt hatte, ihm Zuneigung zu geben, verwandelte sich in Groll gegenüber dem Vater. Die Mutter konnte nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden, und er bezweifelte nicht, dass es hart war, eine Alkoholikerin zur Frau zu haben und sich zugleich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Doch als Entschuldigung konnte das nicht gelten. Warum hatte sie denn zu trinken begonnen? Sicherlich nicht ohne Grund. Der Vater war selten zuhause, sie ganz allein, und vermutlich war ihre Leidenschaft füreinander – wenn es sie denn gegeben hatte – schon lange abgekühlt. Der Leidtragende dieser Entwicklung war Robert. Der seinen Daddy brauchte, ganz egal, was für ein Egoist der war. Möglicherweise konnten auch Egoisten sich ändern. Sie sollten es durch ein Kind.

Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann betete er zu ihm, dass der Kleine nie die Wahrheit über seinen selbstsüchtigen Vater herausbekam. Vielleicht würde sich mit dem Sanatoriumsaufenthalt von Mom doch alles zum Guten wenden. Er wünschte es sich sehr.

Ihn sanft auf seinen Armen wiegend flüsterte er auf ihn ein. Worte, die nicht wichtig waren, die nicht einmal für ihn Sinn ergaben. Aber Robert weinte nicht mehr. Leise seufzend schmiegte er den Kopf an seinen Hals.

„Hat Daddy dich geschlagen?" fragte House ohne erkennbare Erregung. „Als er dich abgeholt hat vom Supermarkt?"

„M-hm", machte er unglücklich, jedoch halb im Schlaf. Er sprach monoton wie unter Hypnose.

Es sah so aus, als hätte House ein Talent an sich, von dem er bis dato nichts geahnt hatte.

„Unterwegs hat er angehalten – auf einem Feldweg, wo wenig Autos fahren. Und er hat – hat den Gürtel genommen und gesagt, ich muss – bestraft werden weil ich nicht nur klaue, sondern Mummy töte ..." Schluchzend brach er ab. „Das hab ich nie vorgehabt! Das wollte ich nicht. Ich mag sie, ich will sie doch nicht umbringen."

„Oh, Robert", murmelte er.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Am nächsten Tag ging er in aller Frühe hinüber ins _Ritz_. Sofern Dr. Chase nicht die Nacht zum Tag machte oder ein frühmorgendlicher Jogger war, musste er noch im Hotel beim Frühstück sein.

Den erschöpften Jungen hatte er schlafen lassen und den Besitzer gebeten, ihm ein Essen zu richten, wenn er wach wurde. Und ihm vor allem auszurichten, dass er bald wieder zurückkehren würde, um mit ihm zusammen die Tuillerien zu besuchen. Parkanlagen mochte der Junge. Was zu ihm passte. Es musste nichts Bombastisches sein, das sein Kinderherz höher schlagen ließ.

Innerlich kochte er. Er fragte sich, ob er dem Anblick eines Mannes gewachsen sein würde, der seinen Sohn mit dem Gürtel züchtigte; eine Methode, die nach seinem Dafürhalten ins finsterste Mittelalter gehörte.

Der Portier erinnerte sich an ihn.

„_Bonjour, monsieur House_. Wo ist denn der kleine Monsieur Chase? Sein Vater macht sich ein wenig Sorgen, da er immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist ..."

So. Er machte sich _ein wenig_ Sorgen. Das war ja interessant.

„Da kann ich ihn beruhigen. Er ist bei mir, und es geht ihm gut. Ich würde ihm das gerne persönlich ausrichten."

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Er wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Sie nicht anmelde, da es sich um seinen Sohn handelt. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen."

Er führte ihn zum Speisesaal an einen Tisch, an dem ein stattlicher Herr sein eindeutig europäisches Frühstück einnahm. Nachdem der Portier ihm zugeraunt hatte, wer ihn zu sprechen wünsche, erhob er sich höflich und schüttelte House jovial die Hand. Genauso jovial (oder doch eher süffisant) fiel sein Lächeln aus. Obwohl er ein im klassischen Sinn gut aussehender Mann war - groß, kräftig und beinahe ein Playboylächeln auf den Lippen – besaß Robert wenig von ihm. Selbstgefälligkeit platzte aus jedem Knopfloch des gestärkten Hemdes und dem Knoten der vorbildlich gebundenen Krawatte.

„Dr. House. Freut mich, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zulernen." Der harte Akzent konnte seine tschechische Herkunft nicht verleugnen. „Ich höre, Sie haben sich meinem Sohn angenommen. Es tut mir leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber es scheint, als hätten Sie sich beide recht gut zusammengerauft."

„Es ist schwer, Ihrem Sohn zu widerstehen", antwortete er und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz, ohne eingeladen worden zu sein. Nicht einmal jetzt fragte er, wo er war. Überhaupt deutete nichts auf einen besorgten Erziehungsberechtigten hin. Das sprach für eine herzliche Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, dachte er sarkastisch.

„Der kleine Ausreißer. Kann was erleben, wenn er wiederkommt. Wahrscheinlich hat er Sie deshalb auf die Vorhut geschickt. Um sozusagen die Lage zu peilen. Er ist ziemlich raffiniert, wenn's um seinen Vorteil geht." Grinsend betupfte er seinen geschürzten Mund mit der Serviette.

„Ich wollte unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen", erklärte House kühl. „Über Robert."

„Hat er Ihnen Geschichten erzählt? Der Junge hat eine blühende Phantasie."

„Keine Geschichten. Ich hab ihn mir angesehen. Genau angesehen."

Schlagartig wich das Grinsen aus Dr. Chases markantem Gesicht, seine Bräune verblasste.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie. Wir müssen nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber diskutieren, oder? Schließlich könnte das Ihren Ruf ruinieren. Lassen Sie mich nur soviel sagen. Ich glaube Ihrem Sohn. Die Hämatome auf seinem Körper kann sich ein Junge nicht selbst zufügen, nicht einmal durch einen Sturz vom Fahrrad, den Sie ihm eingeredet haben, falls irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, seine Stimmungsschwankungen und Ängste zu hinterfragen. Oder ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen."

Die letzte Bemerkung war hoffentlich nicht zu gewagt. Da sie jedoch unter Kollegen waren, musste Rowan Chase sie verstehen.

Er verlor schneller die Contenance als er vermutet hätte.

„Verflucht noch mal, der Junge stiehlt für seine Mutter und macht mich zum Gespött der gesamten Nachbarschaft! Was erwarten Sie von mir? Dass ich ihm dafür ein Pony schenke?"

„Es wäre besser gewesen als die Schläge mit dem Gürtel. Er war verzweifelt. Er hatte Angst, seine Mutter könnte gewalttätig werden, wenn er ihr den Alkohol verweigerte. Wir beide wissen, dass diese Angst nicht unbegründet ist. Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, Dr. Chase, wenn auch nicht Ihren größten. Der war wohl, dass Sie ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt haben."

Puterrot im Gesicht fuhr Rowan Chase auf. „Ich muss mir von Ihnen nicht vorhalten lassen, wie ich meinen Sohn erziehe."

„Erziehen Sie ihn denn? Sie sehen ihn ja kaum. Wissen Sie, was er mag, was er hasst, kennen Sie seine Sorgen oder Ängste? Ich glaube, davon haben Sie keinen Schimmer. Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich Sie anzeigen kann. Kindesmissbrauch wiegt schwerer als Ladendiebstahl. Und ist, unter uns, auch rufschädigender."

Etwas versöhnlicher lenkte er ein, faltete die benutzte Serviette auf dem Teller in kleine Dreiecke.

„Mir fehlt die Zeit. Ich bin ständig unterwegs, die Erziehung lag in der Hauptsache bei meiner Frau, doch sie – nun, Robert hat es Ihnen offenbar erzählt. Sie trinkt. Momentan macht sie ein Entzugsprogramm in einer renommierten Klinik bei uns daheim; mit Erfolg, hoffe ich."

„Aus eigenem Willen?"

„Ich hab sie überredet", gab er zu. „So geht es doch nicht weiter. Sie hat eine Verantwortung zu übernehmen. In zwei Jahren kommt Robert aufs Internat, doch bis dahin sollte sie ihm eine gute Mutter sein."

Mitleid überwogte den Ärger, dem er dummerweise nachgegeben hatte. Ohne zu überlegen, was er in Dr. Chases Situation getan hätte. Einfach die Arbeit aufzugeben wäre ihm selbst ebenfalls nicht leicht gefallen. Eine Familie zu ernähren und zugleich Vater sein, war eine Gradwanderung, auf die man akademisch vorbereitet werden sollte. Aber er hätte es probiert. Robert zuliebe. Sich die Arbeit eingeteilt, damit mehr Zeit blieb für Wochenendausflüge, Angeltrips, schöne Stunden mit Frau und Kind. Der Job durfte nicht alles sein im Leben, wenn man Familie hatte.

„House", brach der Rheumatologe das gedankenvolle Schweigen. Er wirkte verlegen und nestelte immer noch an der Serviette herum. „Ich hätte Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen. Er klingt im ersten Moment absurd, aber vielleicht denken Sie darüber nach. Ich habe viel zu tun in der nahen Zukunft, meine Frau wird erst in ein paar Wochen entlassen werden können – Sie und Robert scheinen Freunde geworden zu sein. Würden Sie ihn – vorübergehend natürlich – zu sich in die Staaten nehmen? Er ist ein pflegeleichter Kerl, das hat er Ihnen sicher bewiesen. Er wäre darauf bedacht, Ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen, vielleicht könnte er sogar ein bisschen etwas von Ihnen lernen da drüben. Er weiß, was das Wort Verantwortung bedeutet. Hat es viel zu früh erfahren müssen. Aber im späteren Leben kommt ihm das zugute."

Das Angebot war gewaltig. Genauer gesagt, es warf ihn um. Er angelte nach einer Zigarette in seiner Hemdtasche und zündete sie mit zitternden Fingern an. Hatte er richtig gehört? Er überließ ihm den Jungen?

„Ich finde, wir sollten Robert fragen", stieß er hervor.

Er war schon auf, als die beiden Männer in der Pension eintrafen. Alleine und wie ein kleiner Prinz saß er im Frühstücksraum und ließ sich von einem Zimmermädchen verwöhnen, das Platten mit Baguette, Brötchen, Croissants, Käse, Wurst, Obst und anderen Köstlichkeiten auftafelte. Sein Charme verfehlte seine Wirkung nur bei dem alten Chase.

Gnädig wurde das Essen abgesegnet, während er einen großen Schluck Kakao zu sich nahm.

Als er seinen Vater im Türrahmen entdeckte, federte er vom Stuhl. House beneidete Kinder um ihre schier grenzenlose Energie. Er selbst fühlte noch den mangelnden Schlaf in den Gliedern, die schwer wie Blei an ihm hingen. Doch als er Roberts Freude sah, hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Daddy!"

Mit wenigen Sätzen war er bei ihm und umarmte ihn selig. Der Alte stand hölzern wie ein Stock. Alles, wozu er sich an Emotionalität hinreißen ließ, war ein unbeholfenes Tätscheln auf den blonden Schopf, das die Situation nur peinlicher machte. Aber sie verdeutlichte dem Jungen, dass Dad nicht böse war. Oder sich wenigstens in Houses Anwesenheit zusammenriss.

„Früchtchen. Hast Glück gehabt, dass Dr. House dich gefunden hat. Was glaubst du wohl, wie schnell ein kleiner Junge in einer so großen Stadt verloren geht?"

Verwirrt blickte er auf. Dr. House?

„Mein Deckname", erklärte House zwinkernd. „Es muss ja nicht jeder wissen, wer ich wirklich bin."

„Wie auch immer, Robert, ich wünsche, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt."

Nachdrücklich haftete Rowans Blick auf dem Knaben, der sich jetzt von ihm löste und eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurückwich. „Wie oft haben deine Mum und ich dir gesagt - "

Bevor die Gardinenpredigt Ausmaße anzunehmen drohte, ging House in die Hocke und umfasste die Arme des Jungen.

„Dein Dad und ich haben geredet. Über dich. Er fände es ganz gut, wenn du einige Zeit mit mir nach Amerika gehst, bis Mom wieder gesund ist. Dann könntest du sehen, wo ich wohne und arbeite. Ein bisschen abschalten vom Alltag. Was Neues sehen. Würde dir das gefallen?"

Er sagte nichts. Vollkommen verdutzt schaute er erst House, dann seinen Dad an.

Unter seinen Händen fühlte er das einsetzende Beben.

„Und ... die Schule?" fragte er nach, als er wieder Worte hatte.

„In den paar Wochen versäumst du nichts", meinte Dad großzügig.

„Wenn du dich entschließen solltest, länger zu bleiben, können wir dich auf einer amerikanischen Highschool anmelden", ergänzte House. Der Wechsel wäre kein Weltuntergang. So, wie er es verstanden hatte, würde es nicht viele Freunde geben, die ihn vermissten. „Notfalls finden wir einen Privatlehrer für dich."

Das wohlwollende Nicken, mit dem Rowan Chase sein Einverständnis signalisierte, wurde von einem Jauchzen begleitet. Robert fiel House um den Hals und weinte und lachte gleichzeitig. Er hob ihn hoch und lächelte dem anderen Mann zu, dem sichtbar eine Bürde von den Schultern genommen war.

„Ich denke, das heißt Ja."

Tags darauf fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Rowan Chase ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie zu begleiten, um sich am Terminal von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Seine Maschine ging etwas später.

Ein bisschen Bedenken, das allzu natürlich war, befiel den Jungen in der allerletzten Sekunde doch noch. Er hängte sich an seinen Vater, und House war wiederum erstaunt ob dessen Gefühllosigkeit. Eine Verbindung zu seinem Sohn schien sich lediglich in Strenge zu äußern.

„Mach mir keine Schande, Robert, und sei brav, hörst du? Dr. House ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Nicht dass du ihn mit Kindereien von der Arbeit abhältst."

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, das Gesicht am Bauch des Vaters, in den sich das spitze Kinn bohrte. „Grüßt du Mum von mir? Ich werd ihr schreiben, wenn ich in Amerika bin. Schreibst du mir auch?"

„Wenn ich Zeit habe."

Damit schob er ihn von sich fort. House tat die Szene weh, denn es war klar ersichtlich gewesen, dass der Junge sich ein wenig mehr gewünscht hatte als eine Ermahnung und Daddy sich unwohl gefühlt hatte. Ein anhänglicher Sohn war gleichzusetzen mit einem Schürzenkind.

Doch die Enttäuschung verflog, als er sich umwandte und auf House zustob, der am Schalter wartete und dem Lebewohl aus der Entfernung beigewohnt hatte. Von dem Kollegen hatte er sich schon zuvor verabschiedet und eine gute Reise gewünscht.

Ein weiteres Naturgesetz über Kinder fiel ihm ein, abgesehen vom ständigen Verschwitztsein – sie rannten statt zu gehen, als müssten sie überschüssige Tatkraft abbauen. Und er merkte, dass das eine mit dem anderen zusammenhing und dass es überhaupt kein Rätsel war.

Der Kleine breitete die Arme aus, und er legte das Handgepäck ab, um ihn im ungebremsten Lauf aufzufangen.

„Hey", sagte er. „Ich hab schon befürchtet, du hättest es dir anders überlegt."

„Das kann ich gar nicht", versetzte er schelmisch, die Tränen über die Gleichgültigkeit des Vaters versiegten. „Du hast Daddy doch mit einem Zauberbann belegt, damit er mir erlaubt, mit dir zu gehen."

„Ich bestech' dich trotzdem mit einer Tasse Schokolade. Bis zum Abflug bleibt uns noch eine Stunde. Freust du dich? Ich freu mich wahnsinnig. Ich nehm mir zwei Wochen Urlaub, und du darfst bestimmen, was wir machen. Magst du Mickey Mouse? Wir könnten uns Disney World anschauen."

„Oh ja", sagte er inbrünstig. „Vielleicht kann später Mummy nachkommen, und dann machst du sie ganz gesund."

oOo

„House? – Hey! Alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Junge war da. Mit dem weichen Haar und dem Zahnpastalächeln. Nur unmerklich älter geworden, fast noch schöner in seinen Zwanzigern, charakteristischer, sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich.

Die ehemalige Stupsnase hatte eine markante, eigenwillige Form angenommen, seine Haut hingegen war immer noch rein wie damals. Ein weniger blasser, vornehmer.

Er war nicht zu groß, auch nicht zu klein. Gerade richtig für ihn. Und seine sinnlichen Lippen wollten immer noch geküsst werden.

Seine sensible Hand lag auf seinem schmerzenden Oberschenkel und beruhigte die dortigen Nerven. Mit der anderen hielt er ihm eine Akte vor die Nase und wedelte damit. Seine Stimme klang anders. Erwachsen, belustigt, als würde ihn etwas amüsieren. Auch ein wenig besorgt. Und doch nicht fremd. Er hatte noch diesen berückenden Aussie-Akzent.

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Was machen Sie denn? Träumen mit offenen Augen?"

Als er sich mühsam aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass er sich in seinem Ruhesessel im Büro befand. Seufzend ließ er sich zurücksinken.

„Luftschlösser bauen", erwiderte er.

** ~ Fin** ~


End file.
